This Heart of Mine
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: The twins are now twenty two, and Luke has yet to allow another woman into his life. The scars left behind from his last relationship run deep, and he fears getting close to someone again. However, when Mara enters the equation, he starts to realize he's already fallen for her. Will Luke's past ruin his chance at a future? Or will Luke finally let go and give love another chance?
1. Chapter 1

**This Heart of Mine**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N1:**_ **Major AU story!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N2:**_ **This is a Sequel to "Son Apart"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N3:**_ _I do not own Star Wars._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter One:**

"You look perfect, Leia." Padmé Naberrie Skywalker beamed at her daughter.

Leia Skywalker blushed slightly. "I know Luke was a little hurt that I chose not to wear this, but I wanted to use it for this day specifically, and keep it such a special gown."

Padmé touched her face. "I'm sure Luke will be just as surprised as your father was when you told him."

Leia looked down with a smile upon the home-made gown Luke had created by hand for his twin sister during his years on Trichi. It was still as gorgeous as the day he had gifted her with it.

It was of the purest white, made mostly with smooth fur that was silky to the touch. And then there were accents along the neckline and hem of longer fur that was softer than feathers. At the base of the bicep-length sleeves were little stitched designs and finally honey-colored wooden beads created a belt and then a random design upon the bodice.

To finish the look, there was an off-the shoulder, loosely ruched wrap that looked like a bow when it was cinched in the front by the wooden-bead ribbon that kept it together.

And to make things better, Leia's dress fit her figure perfectly.

Now she only waited for her brother and father to see her. Anakin was retrieving Luke, and now Leia was nervous about Luke's reaction. Finally, just as Padmé began to check Leia's hair once more, a knock signaled Anakin's return, and then the door opened.

Luke was ushered through with a slightly confused look upon his face, but he didn't argue. Instead he smiled for his mother, who had moved to position herself in front of Leia to block her from immediate view.

"Mother," Luke Skywalker greeted Padmé with a soft kiss to her cheek and a gentle hug. "You look lovely."

"Thank you, Luke." Padmé kissed his cheek in return and then stepped aside. "Leia wanted you to see something before the ceremony began."

Luke lifted his brow, following his mother visually until he caught a glimpse of white. His gaze found his sister... and Luke felt his eyes widen as a small gasp escaped him. There, robed in the very gown he had lovingly and painstakingly crafted just for her, was his sister.

He had given her the gown upon his return home five years prior, when they were both seventeen. Luke had been deeply disappointed when, instead of wearing it, she'd closeted the thing for the entire time.

When he'd asked her about it once, she'd told him she was saving it for a very special occasion.

Little had he known...

"Leia..." Luke breathed. "You look beautiful!"

Leia gave him a somewhat shy smile. "Now, are you still upset with me for waiting?"

Luke felt a blush color his cheeks, and he shook his head. "No, the wait was worth it. I am honored that you'd wear it on your wedding day."

Leia stood up and touched his cheek. "It's a gown befitting this occasion. I didn't want to belittle it by wearing it too often."

Luke gave her a careful hug, trying not to ruffle her perfect appearance. "Thank you. And Han won't know what to do when he sees you."

"Speaking of which, it's time to get into position," Anakin Skywalker spoke up. "The ceremony is starting in five minutes."

Luke offered Padmé his arm. "May I escort you to your seat?"

Padmé took his arm. "Thank you Luke."

Leia watched them go and turned to her father, who was looking at her lovingly.

"Ready?" she asked.

Anakin nodded, offering her his elbow, which she took. "I'm very happy for you, Leia. Han is a good man. I will admit it took me a little while, but he and I understand each other now."

Leia kissed his cheek, having to stand on her toes to do so, since he was so much taller than she. "I love you Daddy."

He touched her face in a fatherly fashion. "And I love you, My Little Princess."

Leia smiled at the nickname he'd given her when she was a child, and turned with him toward the door. When they arrived at the room for the wedding party to assemble, Luke had already lined up with the others.

He was Han's best man, escorting Winter Retrac Celchu— Leia's longtime best friend— who was her matron of honor. After that was Mara Jade on the arm of Lando Calrissian, a friend Han had introduced Leia to on their travels around the galaxy years earlier. Then there was Iella and Wedge Antilles, their final pair of bridesmaid and groomsman.

Acting as ring bearer was Chewbacca, and before him was a Jedi Youngling Leia had grown close to: Rosalie Grate.

Then the music began and the procession started, with Leia's heart beating a little faster after the departure of each new pair until, finally, the ring bearer and flower girl were out. The music shifted once more and Anakin lifted his brow at Leia, who nodded.

They walked the aisle calmly and slowly, with Leia's gaze fixed on Han Solo, who stood ready to receive her with a beautiful look upon his face. Leia could see the warm love he had for her, and it made her feel whole.

At the steps to the altar, Anakin kissed Leia's forehead and handed her off to Han before he sat next to his wife. Then the bride and groom faced the holy man, and the ceremony began. Leia didn't really hear much of anything until the time came for their vows, so focused was she on Han and how cleaned up he was, and handsome he looked.

Han went first, taking Leia's ring from Chewie and holding it just off her ring finger.

"Leia, I can't forget the first time we met: you were such a little firebrand, and I will admit that back then I was dubious that you could accomplish your task. But then you surprised me: you never gave up, and you achieved your goal. I love your grit and determination. You are perfect in every way, and I vow to cherish you every single day. I will remain faithful to you; always and without complaint. I will protect and comfort you, hold you in sickness and health, and listen to all you have to say. I couldn't ask for a better wife than you. I love you."

Leia's eyes were wet when his fingers slipped her ring into its rightful place. Then it was her turn, and she mirrored Han's pose as she spoke.

"Han. You are an amazing man, and at first I couldn't stand you... but then you surprised me too. You showed me that underneath your tough exterior was a gentle, kind man who taught me that it's okay to be vulnerable sometimes. You reminded me that I'm human. You have been a source of strength and comfort for me, and I will strive every day to be the same for you. I will honor and cherish you, hold you in confidence and I will remain yours, and only yours. Through the good and bad, we will face each day together. I love you."

Once his ring was set the officiator said a few more words and then finally he spoke the ones Leia had been waiting for.

"You may kiss the bride."

Han's famous lopsided grin appeared and he wasted no time in doing just that. Leia saw fireworks when his lips pressed to hers as her husband for the first time. She wrapped her arms about him, and they only broke apart when air became a necessity.

Han took her by his arm and they turned as one to their audience.

"I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Solo!" the holy man announced to thunderous applause.

Leia felt her heart bursting with joy as Han walked her back down the aisle and toward the huge hall their reception would be held in.

 **00000**

Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight, gazed upon his sister, Leia Skywalker, as she danced with her husband Han Solo in their first couple's dance. She was resplendent in the gown he had created for her during his time on Trichi, and the two looked and felt truly happy, for which Luke was glad.

Han had turned out to be one of Luke's closest friends, and he enjoyed the times he and Han had together. Now, though, Luke saw him more as a brother-figure. And he couldn't be happier that Leia had married the man. They were perfect for each other.

From his seat at the table reserved for family, Luke listened idly as his parents chatted away. Luke allowed his eyes to wander the cavernous ballroom, taking in the multiple sets of double doors leading to balconies situated at even intervals around the room.

The ceiling went high above their heads to arch in flying buttresses that looked like they belonged in a religious building. But though the space was grand and highly polished, the room was not nearly as beautiful as the two most important women in his life: his twin sister and his mother.

Padmé wore a lovely gown of a soft red, while her hair was curled and set into an intricate style that she'd use on a big day in the Senate.

Luke heard the DJ call for all couples to join the dancing, and Anakin promptly stood, offering Padmé his hand. "May I have this dance, Milady?"

Luke smiled softly when Padmé grinned and accepted, leaving him at the table with Chewbacca.

Speaking of which...

Luke turned to the Wookiee. "Hey, Chewie, are you going to visit your family on Kashyyyk while they're gone?"

[I had thought of it, but I'm not sure,] Chewie answered.

"You should. Go see your wife and son." Luke felt a light turn on when he realized how the Wookiee had said that. "If you need a ride, I'd be happy to take you. I'd love to see the wroshyr trees again."

Chewie tilted his head thoughtfully, and then harned. [I would also need a way back.]

"I can do that also," Luke assured him. "You need time with your loved ones too, my friend."

[Thank you Cub,] Chewie said with a ruffle of Luke's hair.

Luke chuckled. "Any time."

Then he stood, excusing himself, and wandered toward the back of the room, feeling the need to get out of the denser populated areas of the hall. Once he had achieved his goal, he relaxed, much more comfortable.

That is, until a familiar voice spoke near him out of the blue.

"Hello Luke."

Very few people could sneak up on him like that, and most of them were either at the Jedi Temple or on the dance floor. That left one person.

"Hello Mara." Luke turned his head... and lost the ability to breathe.

Mara was resplendent in her bridesmaid dress of a medium grey. It fell gently to the floor in a simple drape while the capped sleeves covered just the curves of her shoulder. Said sleeves met a V-neck that accented her bust line wonderfully. The back was sheer save a flowered appliqué that matched the decorated bodice. She wore a simple pair of earrings and necklace, and carried a hand-held purse.

As for Mara's hair, it fell in loose curls to drape invitingly over her shoulders and down her back. And her gorgeous emerald eyes only completed the entire ensemble.

Luke had of course caught a glimpse of her when he'd lined up with Winter for the wedding procession, but he'd not really gotten a close look. Until now.

"Mara..." He somehow managed not to squeak. "You look amazing."

Mara's face lit up with a smile, and Luke felt his insides warm. Force this woman was amazing in every way!

 _No, stop it! You're only friends. Nothing more._ Luke told himself.

' _Then why do you look at her like she's your soul mate?'_ His inner voice asked him mockingly.

 _Go away._

Luke refocused in time to hear Mara's next comment.

"Thank you."

Luke stood awkwardly for a moment. He and Mara had indeed grown close as friends in the five years they had known each other. They often sparred together or worked on other Force related issues. They had even been sent on missions together, and Luke secretly knew those had been the best missions of his career in the Jedi Order.

Finally Mara spoke again. "Your sister looks wonderful tonight."

"Yes, she does," Luke agreed softly, shifting his gaze toward the woman in question. "I've not seen her so content as when she's with Han."

"Neither have I," Mara remarked.

When another somewhat strained silence descended, Luke cursed himself for being awkward, remembering that Mara loved dancing. He was only good at it because he'd attended a good number of social functions his mother— a senator— was habitually invited to.

Turning to Mara with a slight bow, Luke held out a hand. "Would you like to dance?"

Mara's surprise was evident, but she accepted his hand and he led her to an open space on the dance floor. He took her hand and waist and waited for her to position herself. Then he led her smoothly in an Alderaanian waltz.

Luke didn't miss the way Mara loosened up, or how her countenance brightened as they moved together, and it was impossible for him not to feed off of that. Luke also loved the feel of her in his arms in a non-training setting.

She wasn't pressed against him in a combat move or an exercise routine: she was moving fluidly, gracefully, with him in a much more intimate setting. Luke was enjoying himself so much that he stayed on the floor with Mara through a number of dances before he began to once more feel the pressure of too many people.

He needed some fresh air, and he wanted to get out of the throng of bodies. And... what wasn't inviting about a quiet moment alone with Mara? That though startled him, but he kept his emotions tightly controlled.

Mara noticed his discomfort, though, and smirked mischievously before leaning close to his ear. "You know, dancing is a fine tool for being sneaky. We've passed several sets of those balcony entrances as we danced. I'm sure we could slip out one if we passed by again."

Luke grinned at her, showing teeth. "I like the way you think, Mara."

She snickered. "I know. Let's go."

Luke obeyed without qualms, leading Mara as she'd suggested until they were able to slip outside onto an unused terrace. Luke didn't release her hand immediately, though. He instead escorted her to a bench out of view and sat her down before he let go and seated himself beside her, remaining a respectful distance.

"That was a really good time, Luke," Mara told him. "I didn't know you were such a good dancer. You've been holding out on me."

Luke shrugged. "You can thank my mother. She sent me through lessons so I'd not embarrass her at political gatherings."

They shared a chuckle and then fell into a brief companionable silence. Luke broke it first.

"How did your last mission go?"

Mara shrugged lightly. "It was not very involved. Basically a brush-fire type of dispute: someone was angry because the other didn't listen to their views. Once I got everyone to stop shouting each other down and _actually_ listen, things went pretty smoothly."

Luke nodded. "Well, I'm glad you're back. I've missed my sparring partner."

Mara turned a sly gaze his way. "You missed me, huh?"

Luke wagged his eyebrows. "Well of course, who else is going to try taking me down after I've bested her?"

Mara laughed. "You know me too well sometimes."

Luke snorted. "I learned my lesson well: never turn your back on Mara Jade."

She was grinning widely at him, and Luke only then saw her shiver slightly when a cool evening breeze passed them. His breath hitched when the light wind fluttered her hair just so.

 _Force she's breathtaking..._ Luke thought before he could stop himself.

Shaking his head, Luke removed his overcoat and offered it to her, draping it gently over her shoulders.

Mara presented him with a soft smile, pulling it closer. "Thank you."

"Of course," Luke replied.

Another quiet fell, and this time Mara spoke. "I hear there is a new obstacle course in the Jedi Temple being constructed. It'll be open next month, and I thought we could test it out together... if you want."

Luke allowed a feather-light smile to touch his lips. "I'd like that."

"Good."

He realized he was thirsty and so he stood. "I'm going to grab a drink. Would you like one?"

"Please." Mara nodded.

"Alright."

 **00000**

Mara watched him go with a warm feeling in her bosom. She knew— had known for a year now— that she was in love with Luke. But for some reason, he seemed hesitant to return those feelings. There were times she thought she saw something in his gaze or countenance, but he covered it up so swiftly each time that she never knew for sure.

Mara wasn't ignorant to the fact that he had spent a good amount of time alone on Trichi, but she knew that something deeper had happened to him.

Something related to his heart. But what?

Mara's train of thought was interrupted by the soft tread of feet, and she glanced up to find Leia approaching.

"Hi Mara," the brunette greeted her.

"Leia." Mara accepted the one-armed embrace from her friend. "Lovely reception you've got going in there."

Leia smirked. "You can tell that from out here, can you?"

Mara rolled her eyes. "You surely saw Luke and I participating in the ritual dancing of these events."

Leia sobered. "Yes, I did. And if I may be bold... I also saw the way you two were looking at each other. Even if Luke didn't realize he was doing so."

Mara hesitated, not sure where the other was going with this.

"Is that a bad thing?" Mara asked slowly, eyeing Leia warily.

"No," Leia shook her head. "But I've also noticed your feelings for my brother. I wanted to tell you that there is a reason Luke hesitates."

Mara pulled away. "Are you sure this is something you should be telling me?"

"He won't do it, so yes." Leia sighed, looking down. "Luke was married before, when he was on Trichi... and his wife— ex-wife— turned out to be a fraud the whole time. She played and used him, openly she broke his heart more than once, and then literally stabbed him in the back."

Leia looked to Mara. "That is why he is afraid. So please, if you really do have feelings for my brother— and I think you do— then please be patient with him. He has such a tender heart... sometimes I wonder if he will ever let go of the past."

Mara felt uncomfortable. "I... thank you for telling me, but I really think that should have come from him..."

Leia bit her lip. "I'm not sure he would have come out with it."

Mara frowned. "He would have in his own time. When he was ready to."

Leia shifted. "Perhaps. Well, Han and I are going to be leaving soon, so I just wanted to say goodbye for now; and thank you for being here for me."

Mara nodded quietly. "Be safe, alright?"

Leia chuckled. "We're taking the Falcon. I think safe is a moot point."

Mara grinned. "Yeah, well, if you two get bored on the flight out, there's always something to fix on that bucket of bolts."

Leia and Mara shared one more laugh before Leia left with a wave.

Only then did Mara sigh deeply, thinking over what Leia had said. She stood, moving to the railing and looking out over Coruscant's night. She didn't know how long she stood there lost in thought before she felt Luke's presence again.

 **00000**

Luke hesitated when he saw her, only speaking as he reached her side. "Mara, are you alright?"

She turned her head toward him and nodded. Yes, she was. After the time to think she had come to accept his past, and she wasn't about to hold it against him.

"I was just thinking, is all." Mara took his proffered drink and nodded her thanks.

Lifting her glass, Mara proposed a toast. "To best friends."

Luke smiled gently and _clinked_ his glass to hers. "To best friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

Padmé sighed as she settled onto the edge of the bed in the master bedroom in the Skywalker home at 500 Republica.

"Well, that went quite nicely," she said around a small yawn. She was worn out, despite having had a great time.

Anakin came to sit beside her, wrapping an arm about her waist and giving her a special smile. "I'd say it went _very_ well for both our children."

Padmé joined him in grinning. "Indeed. Leia's now a Solo, and Luke may very well be starting to open his heart again. Mara is such a good fit for him."

Anakin nodded, kissing Padmé's head. "Yes, she is. And while he's happy around her... I don't think he's ready— at least in his own mind— for anything deeper than what they currently have. He needs to let go of the past, or he could very well ruin any future he may have with Mara or anyone else."

Padmé pursed her lips worriedly. "Do you think if we urged the two to spend more... _quality_ time together it would help?"

Anakin considered. "I don't know. They've been friends for five years now, and they _have_ been on assignments as a team."

Padmé shook her head. "What I meant was send them on a mission that required them to act more like a couple."

Anakin lifted his brow. "I don't know, Padmé. It's not generally how the Order works: they would know something was up."

Padmé sighed. "It could come from the Senate... but Luke would put two and two together also."

Anakin drew her closer. "Angel, we can't force them together. It must happen on its own... especially with those two. Their personalities are volatile enough together as it is at times. Mara would bristle at being shoved into a relationship and Luke... he'd just retreat further into himself than he did when he first returned from Trichi. No, I think we need to just let things run their course." He kissed her again. "But that doesn't mean we can't lovingly offer advice and suggestions."

Padmé sighed, but there was a small smile upon her face. "You're right."

Anakin hummed, and started to help her out of her extra gear. "Now, no more talk of children... let's have some 'us' time."

Padmé laughed, but she didn't shun him. "My, Master Skywalker, what did you have in mind?" she teased.

Anakin smiled, now unbuttoning her gown. "I think we can just improvise, but it involves a locked door, this bed, and you in my arms."

Padmé leaned into him. "You get the door; I'll stay here with you."

Anakin obliged, using the Force.

 **00000**

Luke opened the door to the specially designed suite Mirat had lived in for five years now. He still loved his father for the gesture of support, but Luke was growing increasingly convinced that Mirat should be returned to Trichi.

Had they been there still, Mirat would have been set free from her service to him to find a mate and become a mother.

Luke had made sure to keep Mirat in peak condition and able to fend for herself, so that when the time came— and it was fast approaching— she would still be able to survive back on Trichi.

As Luke had grown in his Knighthood and increased his training to work at becoming a Master, he'd had less and less time with Mirat. And it made him sad, yet he also thought it unfair to his kilit.

Speaking of.

A whinny greeted him, followed by fast-approaching hooves, and Luke smiled at Mirat as she appeared, her black coat just as black and gleaming as it had been the day he'd met her. The little white speckles of her legs stood out like a stars on a dark canvas, and her mane flowed like water as she moved.

"Hey girl!" Luke greeted her, running a hand affectionately over her muzzle before he hugged her neck. "I missed you; it's much more relaxing here than at huge parties. Even if it was for Leia."

Mirat nickered, and Luke followed her to their usual spot near the window where she lay down and Luke sat back against her side.

He stayed with her in a companionable silence for a time before he spoke. "You know, there are days I miss the simpler life of Trichi. But then I remember how lonely I was save for your company." Luke sighed. "Well, I don't truly miss it... I guess that's just nostalgia talking. I much prefer being near my family."

Mirat nuzzled him gently, and Luke patted her forelock. "Do you miss the trees? The fresh air and the actual seasons: not those generated by machines in the atmosphere?"

He sat with her quietly for another short time. "It's time for us to part, Mirat."

She lifted her head sharply, whinnying at him.

"Not right this second, but soon," Luke soothed her, touching her face reassuringly. "You know how the traditions went on Trichi too. It would be time for you to mate and raise a youngling. And now that I'm a Jedi... I can't keep you here while I roam the galaxy. You deserve a life of freedom, not one within a set of walls; however nice they are."

Mirat bowed her head, but Luke sensed that she too wished to once more be among her own kind and run free. She eventually acquiesced, and Luke smiled sadly.

"I truly wouldn't have survived Trichi without you, my friend. You will always have a special place in my heart. This is the right thing to do... for both of us."

Mirat nickered, and laid her head on his lap, where Luke stroked her mane and neck until he fell asleep against her side.

 **00000**

Mara sat in her room in the Jedi Temple after a few hours of trying and failing to get some sleep. Now she tinkered with a hold-out blaster she used on her wrist; much to some Jedis' scorn.

But she didn't care what they thought: she believed in being well-versed in many weapons and combat forms, as well as carrying more than just her lightsaber. As much as some Jedi preached that a Jedi only needed that one weapon, Mara chose a more practical approach.

Be prepared and you'll have a better experience.

Besides, there was nothing wrong with a good blaster by your side. Melee weapons didn't have a very long range, after all, and stealth was pretty much a moot point when a lightsaber was activated.

She paused when her fingers grazed a small engraving on the handgrip of the blaster.

 _A good blaster for an even better friend._

It had been a gift from Luke on her lifeday two years ago, and a big surprise to her. Especially the words she knew were from his extremely shy heart, understanding that he'd meant it as an expression of his love for her.

Not a romantic love, but one that was held between two dear friends who had often been in combat side-by-side and had bled together, always watching each others' backs. She had also been his listening ear— and he hers— when either one of them needed an unbiased ear to rant to.

Their friendship had started off when Luke's father invited her to a party celebrating Luke's acceptance into the Order, and she had teased him gently about her catching him staring. She had never known it was possible for someone to blush as deeply as he had that instance. But he'd out-blushed the reddest lipstick she'd ever used.

A fond smile touched Mara's lips at the memory, _and_ at how he'd stumbled over his own words trying to explain himself. Finally Leia had come to his rescue by suggesting a game to be played by the group.

To both Mara and Luke's surprise, they'd been made a team. And to their own astonishment, they'd not only won, but they had shared a night of light teasing and good-natured humor mixed with fun plotting against the other teams.

That'd been when Mara had felt the first stirrings of... _something_ towards Luke. And she had gone home to think of the... strangely exhilarating evening she'd had. Not too long after that— about three weeks in which Luke had shown the Council what he could do already in the Force— he and she had started training together.

That had only increased their mutual respect, and had nurtured a friendship born the night of the party.

Now, five years later, the two were as close as two friends could be without getting romantic. Mara and Luke were an excellent team and thus often paired together for assignments that required their specific skill sets. Mara secretly looked forward to each and every mission alone with her best friend.

In fact— Mara wouldn't dare tell Leia this— but Luke had surpassed his sister in the 'friend' category by several lengths. He was also the only person Mara had ever truly opened up to in a personal manner on any frequent occasion.

She had cried on his shoulder a few times when things really got to be too much for her, and he hadn't judged her in the slightest. She had also helped him in things as he let her, though she knew he was very shy— and now she knew _why_ he was so timid— when it came to matters that involved being open and vulnerable in matters concerning the heart.

Mara shifted in her seat, recalling Leia's words.

 _Luke was married before... and his... ex-wife played and used him... openly she broke his heart more than once... and then literally stabbed him in the back._

Mara set the blaster on the desk without letting go of it. Married at sixteen? It had been a shock to Mara, and yet... she found she couldn't be hard on Luke for that. Could she have said she'd not move on with life had she been in his position? Stuck on that unknown planet with no way home and no memory of said home even if she _had_ gotten off?

No: he had been young, alone, and misled. Mara didn't despise him for any of it.

Now, though, she could understand what made Luke so squeamish... so hesitant to trust anyone with any depth of his tender heart aside from his immediate family and Obi Wan: an uncle in all but name.

But Mara knew she had gotten as close as anyone outside that very small circle ever had, and for that she felt truly blessed.

She had no intention of messing that up, either. She would gently nudge and offer something more than just friendship, yes, but she would not force him.

Mara sighed softly, feeling sleep finally calling to her, and her body starting to answer. She finished cleaning her weapon and set it aside, at last climbing into her bed and allowing herself to drift off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

Luke took a deep breath as he brought his ship out of hyperspace. He had just taken Chewbacca to Kashyyyk as promised, and since he was out and about, Luke had decided that it was time to return Mirat to Trichi, where she would mate and become a mother.

That was how her life should be: free and fulfilling. It was time to say goodbye, as hard as that would be.

Luke carefully piloted the ship to one of the landing fields now upon the surface of the planet, and only when he landed, with the ship shut down did it really hit him what he was doing. He was letting go of his final tie to Trichi, and the past.

Not that Mirat was a bad tie, but Luke was starting a new chapter of his life, and Mirat would too. Luke couldn't keep her locked up in the indoor forest. Because no matter how nice it was, it just wasn't Trichi.

Luke blew out a breath, gazing out at the vegetation around the ship and letting a multitude of memories wash over him. He at last stood and went to Mirat, who stood patiently, if nervously in her secure pen.

Luke opened her gate and patted her neck lovingly. "Come on."

He led her to the ramp and lowered it, watching her closely to see her reaction when she realized where they were. She didn't disappoint. As soon as the fresh air with its unique scent wafted in, her ears perked, head lifting. And then she saw the forest beyond, and a happy whinny escaped Mirat, who charged down the ramp and began frolicking in the open field.

Luke laughed despite himself and closed the ship behind himself before he joined her. "What do you say to a ride?"

Mirat neighed and Luke leapt upon her back, urging her to stretch her legs however she wanted. Mirat burst into the trees like a racing animal from the starting gate and Luke whooped joyously, allowing himself to get lost in this moment with Mirat.

This was, after all, their final ride.

Mirat trumpeted into the air, and Luke was surprised to hear several return calls, and not a minute later they were surrounded by kilits that looked both retired and fully wild. Luke smiled widely at the thunder the herd created as they went along, and it was quite some time before they stopped.

Luke remained on Mirat's back until there was room for him to dismount. He then went to a distance as Mirat socialized in the kilit fashion. He contented himself with sitting on a boulder and letting her play and meet those she used to know or was just meeting.

This went on for a few hours— and it was now all but dark, which didn't bother him any— before Luke noticed a male kilit starting to make advances on Mirat. In fact, now that Luke was paying attention, this particular kilit had been near her ever since the herd had stopped. And Mirat hadn't shooed him away at all. Luke tilted his head, wondering if Mirat would choose a mate tonight.

When it became apparent to the other kilits what was going on between Mirat and the courting male, the herd moved away respectfully. Luke remained where he was as well, not daring to interfere.

He observed as the pair of kilits began a more formal romancing, with the male prancing for Mirat and nipping gently but playfully at her every now and then. Mirat in turn nickered and moved closer to him, and after several more series of courtship rituals, the pair disappeared.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief that Mirat had been accepted so into this herd. He had been concerned that after her time away the other kilits would shun her. But even as he was happy for Mirat, Luke was also deeply saddened to know his time here with her would be so short.

But perhaps that was for the best, he mused. He needed to get back to his life too. With a sigh, Luke got comfortable and allowed himself to doze.

When he woke, it was very early morning and he saw that the rest of the herd was still asleep. Luke took a deep breath and stood up, moving to a tree to relieve himself. When he finished he cleaned up in a nearby stream and then heard a nicker behind him.

With a warm smile Luke turned to find Mirat and her new mate approaching. Luke opened his arms for her and she walked right into them. The male was far more reluctant, but nor did he try to interfere.

"Mirat, my best friend..." Luke murmured into her mane. "You and I both know it's time to say goodbye."

Mirat nickered, nuzzling him gently, and Luke kissed her forehead. "You got me through my time here, and you stayed with me even when I went to Coruscant. And for that I am eternally grateful, but you deserve to be free; to run in a real forest and be happy again. To become a mother and mate."

Mirat looked back at the male, and she spoke to him in their language. He snorted softly but approached, and Luke held out a hand for him to come to. He did so cautiously, and Luke knew this kilit had never been ridden.

"Take good care of her, okay?" Luke asked of the male. "She's the best there is, and she's my truest friend."

The kilit met his gaze and Luke saw acceptance in the other's gaze. Luke bowed his head respectfully and turned back to Mirat.

"I will always remember you," he said, hugging her neck tightly. "I love you, my friend."

Mirat sent him her own love in the Force and Luke smiled, even as his eyes spilled over. "I'll miss you."

Mirat nickered once more and then broke away to offer him a ride.

Luke gave a watery smile and accepted her offer. "Thank you, Mirat."

She took him at a much slower pace back to the ship, the male beside them. Luke dismounted at the clearing and ran a hand down Mirat's neck before he forced himself to pull away.

"Goodbye, my friend," Luke whispered, turning around before he could somehow convince himself to stay.

He sealed the ship and started the engines, allowing himself to look upon Mirat as he lifted the vessel from the ground and pulled for the stars.

He forced himself to focus until he got his ship into hyperspace for the journey back to Coruscant. But as soon as he wasn't needed in the cockpit anymore, Luke went to the cabin and lay in his bed, where he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

( **A/N** : _I am SOOOOOO sorry for the extended wait on this new chapter. I promise it wont be months between updates anymore. I had a lot of other things going on and such. I hope you are all still with me on this, if not, I will still write it. See you at the finish.._.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Luke looked up as he landed the ship in the hangar bay he shared with his mother's own sleek vessel. There, standing alone to greet him was his mother. Despite himself Luke smiled warmly, moving through the power-down sequence with well-practiced ease.

Luke had had a few days now to really recover from his letting go of Mirat. Luke had not come straight home, but had taken a few days to himself on Ansion, where he had been able to enjoy the wide open plains and the peace of nature there.

Now Luke felt ready to face the galaxy as a whole again, and he would resume his Jedi responsibilities now that he was home.

 _Maybe I can even sneak in a visit with Mara._

Luke paused at that, wondering what he meant by that exactly. But then he finished his shutdown and left the ship with his travel bag over one shoulder. After locking the ship he turned and offered a smile.

Padmé Naberrie Skywalker returned it as she met him halfway, her arms open wide to receive her son.

"Mother," Luke whispered, setting his bag down and kissing her cheek before he accepted her hug.

Padmé simply held him for a time, for which Luke was exceedingly grateful. He needed a mother's love right now, and he soaked in all she had to offer until he felt sated. Gently he pulled away and picked his things back up, walking with her out of the hangar and along the pedestrian walkway.

"How have you been, Mother?" Luke asked.

"I've been fine, thank you. Just busy with a few new bills in the Senate," Padmé replied. "And you?"

Luke knew what she was asking and he gave her a gentle smile. "Mirat is where she belongs. And I'm happy she's happy."

"And you're taking it well?" Padmé pressed.

Luke nodded. "Yes. I took some time for myself, and I'm ready to get back into things now."

Padmé gave him a smile. "I'm glad to hear that."

He spied a little café along their route and glanced to Padmé. "Have you had anything to eat yet? We could grab something if you want."

Padmé's grin widened. "I'd love a lunch date with my son."

Luke chuckled and opened the door for her. They were seated immediately and their orders were taken soon after, which afforded them a chance to simply sit and talk. And then their food came, and the conversation shifted also.

"Have you and Mara been doing well?" Padmé inquired somewhat hesitantly.

Realizing she was asking about more than their friendship, Luke bit his lip, looking down. "I... it's not romantic, if that's what you mean."

Padmé studied him. "You and she seemed to be pretty close at Leia's wedding."

Luke sighed softly, stumbling over himself to explain. "Yes... but I am not... I don't know what I want."

Padmé reached across their table to touch his hand. "Luke, you can't cling to the past forever. If you do, you will never have a true future."

Luke lifted his gaze to hers at that. "I know..." He allowed in a whisper-quiet voice. "But I don't know how I'll move on just yet. I don't know if I'm ready for a romantic relationship."

Padmé lifted a knowing brow. "Even with Mara?"

Luke swallowed a lump of food with sudden difficulty, and his playing with his leftovers told Padmé all she needed to know.

"You love Mara." It wasn't a question.

Luke worked his mouth for a few seconds, and then nodded once. "I do. But I'm terrified Mom: I don't want to risk getting hurt again."

"You trust her don't you?" Padmé pressed.

"With my life."

"...but not with your heart?"

Luke felt as if she had slapped him, even as he knew she was right. He set his fork down, shamefaced. "I... I don't know, Mom. I really don't. And how do I even know she loves me too?"

Padmé considered. "I think she does, Luke, you've just not allowed yourself to see it."

Luke didn't reply, and so she sighed gently, finishing her salad and asking for the check. Luke didn't argue, and once they were on their way again, he turned his head to face Padmé.

"I know it's not fair to Mara, but I can't help it. I was young and alone and stupid when I married before. You've all been very kind not to point that but, but I feel it myself. I loved her though, and that doesn't just go away. Or at least it didn't until Mara became someone I loved. And I'm... I am so scared. I keep coming back to the fear factor."

Padmé nodded slowly. "If that is the case, you need to make a choice, Luke. Find out how you feel, and how you want to approach things, and then do Mara a favor and don't string her along if you choose not to pursue a romantic relationship. She shouldn't have to wait forever."

Luke heard the unspoken bit they both knew: Mara _would_ wait forever if she had to, she was that loyal. And Luke knew that once his best friend gave her heart, it was for keeps. But was it really to him she'd give it?

Luke saw the Temple and paused to give Padmé a hug. "I love you, Mother. Thank you for talking with me."

Padmé nodded. "Don't let fear rule you, Luke, okay? Try taking it easy, maybe, if it's frightening. One step at a time."

Luke appreciated her advice and kissed her cheek, pulling away then to walk up the steps to the Jedi Temple.

When he entered, Luke felt the peace within the walls and allowed it to soak into him. Halfway to his room, however, Luke both felt and heard someone approaching.

"Hey there," Mara said as she pulled even with him and continued walking along with him. "Welcome back."

"Thank you," Luke replied, marveling at how swiftly his spirits were lifted in her presence. "It's good to be home."

Mara smirked in a way that Luke knew meant trouble, and when she spoke he knew he'd been right.

"Even if you don't get to stay?" She laughed at his expression. "Come on, the Jedi Council wants to see us both."

Luke nodded, easily changing course to head that way. He and Mara had been sent on missions together before, so he wasn't worried.

"How was your trip?" Mara asked softly after a period of silent companionship between them passed.

"It went well, thank you." Luke shifted his pack. "Mirat is free, and mated now, so she's going to be fine. And I'm glad she's free again: she's more than earned it."

Mara inclined her head. "She was a magnificent creature."

"That she was." Luke agreed before he changed the subject. "Any idea what we're going to be doing this time?"

Mara shrugged. "Maybe some place we can try out a few illegal vehicles?" She teased, referring to their secret escapades on Ord Mantell. They had been sent there on a mission two years prior and Luke had been unable to resist entering an underground race. That he had won had only boosted his morale, and to this day no one knew the identity of the 'mystery racer', since Luke hadn't given his identity.

Luke laughed, eyeing her. "Maybe next time I can get you in on my trouble making?"

She winked at him. "You already have me as a partner in crime."

Luke felt an unexpected thrill move through him at her words, but he didn't get to comment on it because they had arrived. Both of them turned business and stopped outside the Jedi Council doors.

To his surprise, it wasn't long before he and Mara were admitted, and Luke left his bag on the bench outside so he could be unencumbered inside. He and Mara walked side-by-side into the Jedi Council chambers and stopped in the center of the room, bowing low out of respect to the members there.

Luke felt a gentle nudge from his father, Anakin, and returned the welcome in the Force, straightening.

"You summoned us, Masters?" he asked.

Mace Windu nodded from where he sat next to the ancient figure of Master Yoda. "Yes. We have an assignment for the two of you. It will not be a simple mission, and it will test you both to the limits of your selves and abilities."

Mara and Luke shared a somewhat startled look.

"We're ready Masters," Mara said quietly when they both silently saw acceptance in the other.

"Hmmm, ready, are you?" Master Yoda quipped. "When know the mission you do not yet? Hmm?"

Mara blushed slightly, a rare occurrence, but Luke didn't bring it up as she clarified. "I only meant we are ready to do what is needed, Master."

Yoda's ears twitched and Mace spoke again. "As you may have heard, a new planet has been discovered since explorers chose to go beyond Trichi after its discovery."

Mace gestured to someone and then the holo-display on the far wall came to life. Luke and Mara turned to see a lush, yet varied-terrain planet appear on screen. It was beautiful, Luke had to admit, and he knew that the scenery probably housed a plethora of dangerous creatures.

"This planet is called Keostea by its natives, the Kestans," Mace said as the image was added to.

Next to the planet appeared an image of a dragon-like bipedal person with a bony, tapered head and a strong, scaled body. A pair of scythe-like horns protruded backwards and slightly to the side from the back of their heads. Luke also noted their muscular arms, and decided that a punch form one of these people would leave a decent mark on his skin.

Decorative-looking horns that were curved, short and squat, lined the Kestans' tails; starting from where the appendage met the back. And at the end of said tails were a series of spikes— one straight out from the end and several more curved out from the sides— that were clearly designed for a fight. And protruding from their muscular shoulders were leathery wings that would easily hold their weight in the air.

This particular being had blue and black markings, but the information said there were other colors known: red and grey, green and brown, or grey and black, with a rare amber and white. The one constant in all the colors was a splattering of white diagonal stripes at random across their bodies. Luke wondered if the color combinations or even the white stripes held any significance to the Kestans, or if it was just left over biology from their ancestors.

"The New Republic has been in talks with them in an effort to gain their allegiance," Mace said in conclusion of his explanation. "The people are willing to join us only if we the Republic can send two of our best to participate in their Wasaka Games."

Luke blinked, surprised yet again, but putting two and two together. "And we are that pair, Master?"

Ki Adi Mundi inclined his head. "Yes. You and Mara will form a team, and you will be put through a series of games to test your strength, bravery, endurance and overall ability to survive. Mind you, the endurance portion of these games is going to be very much a test, but we feel confident that Jedi Skywalker will do a fine job with his years of experience on Trichi."

Luke felt a surge of grateful pride, but tempered it with humility, bowing his head respectfully as Ki looked to Mara next. "Jedi Jade, you are also one of the best at these things, and since you and Skywalker make such a good team, you two will be sent as the players of these games. If you meet each of these challenges, the Kestans have agreed to open negotiations with the New Republic."

Luke felt the enormity of their task settle on his shoulders then, and he swallowed somewhat nervously. The fate of this planet's allegiance to the Republic rested on his and Mara's combined shoulders.

 _No pressure..._ he mused sardonically.

"Unfortunately these games begin in four days time, so you will need to leave immediately to get there with enough time to hear their rules and familiarize yourself with whatever you need to know." Plo Koon piped up. "Your datapads will be updated with the information we already do have on the planet, as well as some general things given to us by the Kestans."

Luke felt a twinge of sadness that he wouldn't get any time with his father, but at least he had taken the time to see his mother. He felt a second nudge from Anakin and smiled softly.

He and Mara shared another look, and she lifted a brow, to which he smirked just so.

"We accept the mission, Masters." Luke and Mara bowed deeply again.

"Very good," Mace said. "See Master Skywalker on your way out for the data we promised, and then you must leave. A shuttle is already prepared for your departure. You are dismissed, and may the Force be with you."

Luke and Mara walked back out and were promptly met by Anakin, who drew Luke into an embrace.

"Home for three seconds and then back out again, I see how it is," Anakin teased.

Luke chuckled. "I must be allergic to you." He bantered back.

Anakin smacked him playfully and then pulled away. "Well, I'm glad you're back. And I assume everything went well, since you're in one piece?"

Luke was grateful for Anakin's avoidance of the same question he had been asked twice now. "I am; thank you Father."

Anakin gave Mara a smile too and then produced two datachips. "Here you go. I'm actually slightly jealous, but I guess we get to let the new generation take over now."

Mara snickered. "Are you calling yourself old, Master Skywalker?"

Luke laughed outright at that while Anakin scowled on principal. "I'm not as old and gray as Obi Wan, thank you."

Luke inserted the chip into his datapad and then saw the timeframe. "Wait, this will take at least two weeks?"

"Maybe more..." Mara added when she too started reading.

Anakin nodded, lips twisting just so. "Hey, Master Yoda did point out that you were too eager, didn't he?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Fine, but don't expect us to bring souvenirs back."

Anakin mock-pouted. "Ungrateful."

Mara chuckled this time and tugged at Luke's arm. "Come on."

Luke hugged Anakin once more and then picked up his bag, following Mara but stopping at his quarters for a few more things before they finally went to the hangar. Fifteen minutes later they were making the jump to hyperspace.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _I realize it's been forever and a day since I updated this story, and I'm sorry, I stopped writing everything for a time, because honestly... I just lost my fire for a while. But I'm happy to have been able to get back into writing. I don't expect many to still be following this, but for those who do come back, thank you so much._

Quick recap just in case: _Leia and Han are married, Luke returned Mirat to Trichi, and now he and Mara are heading to Keostea._

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

Mara sat in the lounge of their shuttle, eyeing Luke surreptitiously as he rested in a comfortable position on the couch opposite her. She could see a change in the man before her, one that had come only after his return from dropping Mirat off on Trichi.

He was a little sad, yes, but it was also clear he had moved on, or was trying to. Maybe in more ways than one, if the little glances he kept secretly throwing her way was any indication. But Mara wasn't about to hold her breath, though she would wait for him as much as she could.

Unless for some reason he really pissed her off.

They both had datapads in their grasps as they took the time to read through the information they had on Keostea, and while it was interesting, Mara was keener to see how Luke would fare.

He had spent several years in the wilderness, surviving and living as if there was nothing else. Would this event throw him back into that mindset? And if so, would that be a good or bad thing?

"So what do you make of this whole adventure?" Mara inquired to test the waters.

Luke looked up from his reading. "What do you mean?"

Mara shrugged nonchalantly. "Just wanted to know what you think will happen out there is all. Who knows what all we will be asked to do?"

Luke indicated the section he was currently perusing on his 'pad. "According to the paragraphs detailing the event, the last half will be a long endurance race of sorts. We will be given the bare essentials to survive for several days in the wilderness. It will be just us. What we have and after that, how we fare will be on our own shoulders."

Mara tilted her head. "We will have to hunt our own food, make our own shelters, and all that?"

Luke glanced to the paragraph. "I believe so, yes."

Mara pursed her lips, but opted for a witty comeback in an attempt to get him to smile. "So long as I don't have to make my own clothing too."

Luke chuckled softly. "I could do that for you, if it really came down to it."

Mara blinked. "Really?"

When he looked to her, there was a slight blush coloring his cheeks, but to his credit Luke didn't back down.

"Yeah... or if you asked it of me, I could make something. But I don't know what I'd make for you," he murmured, shrugging.

Mara eyed him. "Well... if it was truly a gift, I wouldn't really have room to complain now would I?"

Luke held her gaze, a somewhat shy smirk lifting his lips. "I guess so."

Mara placed a gentle hand to his shoulder. "And for the record, I've seen the gown you made Leia... and it's better than much of the black-tie clothing I've seen."

Luke's smirk grew into a warm, bashful smile. "Thank you, but... that one took me years to make."

Mara waved it off. "Timing isn't everything."

Luke didn't deny that, and so they shifted the conversation.

"I hear you've been looking into dual-blade fencing?" Mara asked, openly curious.

"I have," Luke replied. "It'll be very difficult, but I feel it'll be a great skill to have."

"I agree," Mara said approvingly. "Any skill like that could prove useful in a variety of ways."

Luke nodded. "Yes it could. And you? I hear you've spoken to Han about upping your splicing abilities?"

Mara hesitated. "Well, yes, but that's not supposed to be common knowledge."

Luke held up a peaceful hand. "I found out from Leia, but your secret is safe with me."

Mara relaxed. "Thank you."

Luke tilted his head, honestly curious. "May I ask why you want to tap into spy materials?"

Mara hesitated, thinking it over for a bit before she responded, wanting to give him a proper answer. "I want to be more than just a Jedi, if you'll forgive my possible heretic ways. I believe in honing not just my Force-based abilities but also my non-Force ones. Who knows when such a thing might be handy? I mean, it may sound insane, but what if, for whatever reason, I find the Force denied to me? What if I can't operate without it?"

Luke rested a gentle hand over hers to calm her growing fervor. "Hey, it was just a question. And I do understand. I had to learn to operate as a Force-blind soldier while on Trichi because at first I didn't know I had the Force; and even then most of what I learned was self-taught. And still those skills were things I either mimicked from stories told or stuff I was curious about and tested out."

Mara was nodding avidly. "My point exactly. I love the Force, but I don't want to be completely reliant on it either. It shouldn't be my only tool, and I don't want it to become a crutch or something I grow to treat as a mundane thing because I use it without fully respecting the Force."

Luke smiled gently. "Mara, if anyone in this galaxy would be disinclined to such a thing, it would be you. I can't ever see you taking the Force for granted like that."

Mara bit her lip. "Well, it's a chance I am not willing to take."

Luke briefly squeezed her hand. "And that's one of the things I like about you: your desire to be more, but without the arrogance others carry around."

A warmth filled Mara at his words, and she quietly thanked him. Then, not wanting anything to become awkward, Mara stood. "Are you hungry?"

Luke nodded. "Yes, thanks."

Mara grinned. "I guess it's a dumb question: when is Skywalker _not_ hungry?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "You can thank my father for my appetite, though I can go a long time without, just so you know."

Mara pretended to consider that. "Well then, should we test your resolve on that?"

She ducked a throw pillow he threw her way, laughing.

"Spoilsport." She teased.

 **00000**

When they came out of hyperspace, Mara couldn't help but whistle. "Wow."

Luke nodded his agreement. "It's beautiful."

Mara heard the survivor in Luke showing through his undertones. "But?"

Luke glanced her way. "But what?"

Mara lifted a pointed brow, and Luke turned back to face the planet growing ever larger in the viewport.

"Just from experience, we should be careful," Luke stated, falling back on old habits. "This place is pretty, but beauty usually hides danger when it comes to nature."

Mara smirked. "I like it when you go all mountain-man on me, have I said that before?"

Luke snorted. "Thanks."

"It's true!" Mara assured him. "It's kind of charming, but only from you."

Luke didn't quite seem to know what to make of that, so he remained silent while they made their approach.

The comm. crackled to life and soon after a gravelly voice sounded from it. "Approaching spacecraft please identify yourself."

Luke flipped a few switches. "This is Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade on board the shuttle _Minijewel_ , we're the Jedi representatives sent to participate in the Wasaka Games."

Their data transmitted and after a few seconds the voice came back. "Welcome Jedi Skywalker and Jade. Please follow the route just sent to you, and land only in the designated place."

"Copy that, thank you," Luke answered.

Mara took them along the approach vector, and as they entered the atmosphere, Luke took the time to appreciate the landscape from a birds-eye view. There were wide-open plains filed with grasses of either green or amber, and then there were vast expanses of dense forest, their darker greens contrasting with the lighter colored grass of the mesas.

Luke saw some deserts in the distance, and a small chain of majestic mountains near where they were to land. There was also an open sea on the other end, and between the mountain and water lay a city.

The community's architecture was unlike anything Luke had ever seen before, and he whistled an impressed note. The buildings were built out of some sort of shiny black stone— obsidian he guessed— but each structure looked as if it had been blown like glass instead of put together with stones. They were as smooth as a goblet, and there was not a single imperfection to be seen. The buildings shone with a high sheen, reflecting the sunlight, but not in a way to blind passerby.

"Wow!" Luke murmured. "That's beautiful!"

Mara looked up from her piloting to lift an eyebrow. "It's definitely unique. I wonder how they did it? Obsidian isn't exactly easy to work with."

Luke pursed his lips curiously, but then shrugged. "I'm sure they'd tell us if we asked. But for now, let's meet our contacts."

Mara nodded and returned her full attention to piloting them to the landing space they'd been directed to. The shuttle settled down with nigh a bump and she smirked in satisfaction.

Luke smiled softly. "Another perfect Mara Jade landing."

She threw him a grin that made Luke's heart unexpectedly flutter, and then began the shut-down procedures. Hoping his face remained neutral; Luke assisted her and then left the cockpit to gather their pre-packed bags.

His movements were a little lethargic as he reflected on the way Mara made him feel, especially when he let his guard down. Luke knew how he felt about her, and he knew it was not right for him to expect Mara to wait for him to make up his mind, but he was grateful for her patience thus far.

Luke knew the issue wasn't with Mara, not at all. He _did_ trust her... and he thought he did with his heart. But that blasted fear kept rearing its ugly head, bringing with it a plethora of unpleasant memories that plagued him. He hadn't said anything to his family, but he wasn't just upset over what Sidara had done to him.

No, there was another, underlying issue that had to do with himself, and his own choice.

He...

"So, should we get going or are you going to stare the packs into submission?"

Mara's wry voice jolted Luke from his thoughts, and he blushed lightly before lifting her pack. "I was just making sure everything was set."

Mara lifted a brow but didn't comment, for which Luke was grateful. They both shouldered their backpacks and left the ship, securing it behind them before they turned to see a group of natives waiting for them several yards away.

The pair walked with hands in plain view just to be on the safe side, stopping at a respectful distance before bowing to their greeting party.

"Welcome Jedi Skywalker and Jedi Jade," the foremost being said in a smoky voice, and Luke noted this Kestan was one of the rare amber and white colorations. "I am Afkin, leader of Olhoon."

Luke dipped his head again. "Thank you for allowing us to visit with your people, Leader Afkin. We are honored to be allowed to participate in the Wasaka Games."

Afkin inclined his head also, ruffling his wings somewhat. "You have but one day's time until the first event, therefore you will be given most of tomorrow to learn what you need to know. You will follow Kehoe: she will be your guide and helper during your stay. If you need anything, ask her and she will relay your request to the proper source."

Luke and Mara both nodded as a green and brown female stepped forward, her bosom covered by a shank of decorated leather. Luke noticed only then that while the males only wore a cloth over their groins, the women had on what looked to him like a two-piece leather swim suit to cover themselves with.

However, probably due to his status among the people he led, Afkin's clothing was of a finer material, _and_ decorated with valuable-looking trinkets.

Luke's attention was drawn to their guide, who took her place beside Mara. "I am Kehoe. It will be an honor to assist you."

Afkin spoke again before Luke or Mara could respond. "There will be a community feast held tomorrow in honor of the start of the Games. All contestants are required to be in attendance. In the meantime, you must familiarize yourself with the events to come and the rules that adhere to each."

"Very well."

Afkin eyed Luke and Mara for a time, and then huffed softly. "I do not know much of humans, but you two look like a fine pair. I wish you the best of luck in your endeavor."

Mara smiled politely. "Thank you, Leader Afkin."

The man left and his small entourage followed him, save for Kehoe, who turned more toward them and gestured down a different street. "Please, follow me to your accommodations."

They did so, and the Jedi allowed their gazes to roam freely, though they were careful not to let their gazes linger too long on any one thing lest it be taken as an insult or worse.

"Kehoe, may I ask something?" Luke began.

Kehoe glanced over her shoulder at him. "Of course."

"How do you make your homes so smooth?" Luke wanted to know, and he felt Mara's attention pique too.

"Once the stones are all fitted into their proper place, we melt the structure with our breath, at which point the melting rock is worked to keep the shape it was built into," Kehoe replied. "We can all breath fire with a special organ in our bodies. We have complete control over it as adults, but the younglings must learn control swiftly, because when their organs first begin to work, they are volatile, and unable to help themselves if incidents occur. So when a child comes of the proper age— this happens at age nineteen— they are sent to a special camp outside of the city where they cannot hurt innocents or the city while they learn control."

"You mean it's their start into adulthood from adolescence?" Mara inquired.

"Actually, it's the end of their coming into adulthood. You see, our bodies must mature fully before our fire comes in, as only adult bodies can manage the organ in its active state." Kehoe stopped at an intersection as a huge lumbering beast passed them by going left. "But only when they have both mastered their fire _and_ finished their education are they considered ready to join the adult ranks. It is unacceptable to not be able to control one's fire, and any adult who cannot is put into isolation until they _can_ regain control."

Mara and Luke exchanged a glance as they again began to walk, the beast of burden having finished crossing. "What happens if they can't?"

"Then they are banished forever from our cities." Kehoe's voice hardened with fervor. "We will _not_ live as barbarians: we have spent generations earning our civilized ways of life, and we refuse to allow anyone to sink us back down into our ancestor's past. We will never again live as mere _creatures_ , controlled by our desires and such. _We_ control our _own_ lives."

"Matéi!"

The trio turned as one at the new voice, and Luke was surprised to see a young Kestan running their way. The little one was green and brown as well, and Luke saw that this child wore a one-piece cloth from shoulders to knees. Sharp, pointed teeth shone as the child smiled at Kehoe upon approaching the woman's arms.

"Matéi!" the child cried again as Kehoe bent down to scoop the adolescent into her arms.

"Oni, my daughter!" Kehoe replied warmly, nuzzling the little girl's cheek affectionately. "How did you behave in school today?"

"I did great Matéi!" Oni squeaked, and since their guide's name was Kehoe, Luke surmised that _Matéi_ was the Kestan word for mother.

Luke spied Mara eyeing the pair with an odd expression, and he frowned lightly. But he decided to hold questions for later, when they were alone. The child turned innocent, wide eyes on the humans and gasped.

"Are these the... the h-humans you are supposed to help Matéi?" Oni asked.

"Yes. Now, behave and walk with me. We must get them to their rooms." Kehoe took the girl by the hand and the child obediently walked with her mother. Kehoe offered a somewhat repentant look towards the Jedi. "My apologies, my daughter is very energetic, but she does behave well."

"It's not a problem," Mara returned, offering Oni a friendly smile. The child grinned back, and then rested her eyes on Luke.

Luke smiled also, waving gently at Oni, who giggled and turned her head back around.

Mara nudged Luke. "Looks like someone's got her eye." She teased her friend.

Luke chuckled, amused by the child's antics, especially when Oni kept throwing glances at Luke and smiling shyly before she turned back to fore each time he caught her looking.

Kehoe stopped them outside a building and waved the Jedi inside. "Please note the markings on the building, as you will need to find it on your own from time to time."

Mara and Luke did so and then continued inside. The interior, while harsh looking to the human eye, actually turned out to be quite comfortable. Luke sat on the couch and found it to be softer than he had though it would be.

Kehoe took them through the small two-story house and paused in pointing out the rooms. "Are you two mated?"

Luke gave a tiny start, feeling it when Mara turned to gaze at him. He swallowed nervously at that, but didn't speak, instead looking away.

Kehoe glanced between them; clearly thinking she had miss-stepped. "Forgive me if that was out of line, I'm afraid we don't have much experience with your people."

Luke recovered from his shock at the question— one that raised a number of emotions for him— and waved a hand. "No, it's a perfectly acceptable question. Though humans prefer the term husband and wife, or to simply be asked if we are married."

"Ah, I see." Kehoe dipped her head briefly. "Are you married then?"

"No," Mara said softly.

"Very well. There are three rooms, and you may each choose one, though there is only one refresher facility, I apologize if that is inconvenient."

"This whole house is perfect," Luke assured their guide. "And we are grateful for the hospitality. Please extend our gratitude to Leader Afkin."

Kehoe smiled softly, showing dark, pointed teeth. "I will do so. Also, I feel I must warn you both. It will get dark swiftly— night falls within a short amount of time on Keostea— so when the sun begins its decline, I would advise you to retreat to your place of residence. And during the games, find a shelter to stay in. Nights here can be dangerous, even for the natives, in the wilderness. It's also extremely dark, as our moon is small and offers less light than you may be used to."

"We'll remember that," Mara replied. "Thank you Kehoe."

"Also, the kitchen is stocked with food we were told humans can eat. Please don't hesitate to tell us if something isn't right, and we will correct it. We don't want you to starve under our care."

Luke walked into the kitchen and perused the selection, noting foods that had to have been imported, as well as meat in the cooler that was fresh, and probably from some native animal. "I think we're all set, Kehoe."

"Very good then. I will be back in the morning to check on you. I would strongly advise you both to study the information on that datapad," Kehoe pointed to a device on the living room table. "It contains all you need to know about the games. You will have all day tomorrow to do so, excepting the feast. And here is my comm. code if you need me for something."

She handed them a piece of flimsi. "Goodnight. Oni, come."

"Yes Matéi." Oni waved to Luke and Mara and then followed her mother out the door, which closed behind them.

Luke stood silently for a few moments, fiddling with the flimsi in his hand and hating the sense that there was a sudden amount of tension between he and Mara. Finally he decided to push away the web of discomfort Kehoe's innocent question had spurned.

Turning to Mara, Luke gestured to the stairs. "Why don't you choose a room first, I'll take one of the two you don't want."

Throwing him a look he couldn't decipher, Mara grabbed her sack and disappeared without a word, leaving Luke to stare after her as she ascended the steps. Apparently she wasn't moving on yet as he had chosen to, and the notion made Luke feel guilty, knowing he was more than likely the cause of her changed mood.

Biting his lip, Luke followed Mara once she'd had time to find her space. He looked inside the first room, found it empty, and so moved on to the next. There she was, standing at the foot of the bed, her bag on the mattress and her face hidden by red-gold hair.

Luke knew she knew he was there, and so he stepped gingerly forward, a hand up to knock politely. "Mara? Are you alright?"

She didn't turn, but lifted her head. "Yes."

Her voice was soft, but Luke heard something there that drove him forward. "No, you're not. What's wrong?" He wasn't sure he wanted an answer to his two-pointed question just yet, so he elaborated to avoid that. "I saw the way you looked at Oni."

Mara turned her head away. "I don't want to talk about it. I'm tired, so I think I'll call it a night."

Luke sensed the underlying hint for him to back off, and so he did, aware that when Mara was in one of these types of moods, it was best to give her some space. "Alright. Goodnight Mara."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

In the darkness of his room— Kehoe hadn't been joking about the deeper nights Keostea boasted: there was barely enough light to see _anything_ by without artificial means— Luke lay awake in bed.

After parting ways with Mara for the evening, he'd taken a shower and grabbed a snack before admitting he was tired as well and slipping into his room.

He'd attempted to sleep for a while now, with little success. And anytime he closed his eyes, all he saw was his reaction to Kehoe's question and how Mara had looked to him. And then, if he tried not to think of _that_ , Luke saw instead things from Trichi; things that had for awhile now made him sick with disgust at how stupid he'd been.

Luke was exhausted from the runaround, and yet, he couldn't seem to move past it.

He knew he'd more than likely hurt Mara with how he'd responded to Kehoe's marriage query, and that alone ate away at Luke. He sighed heavily and rolled over, looking out his window to the barely visible landscape beyond.

Luke had also spent a good number of minutes pondering over his mixed emotions concerning his best friend. He therefore could no longer deny in any way shape or form that he felt love for Mara.

And yet... what did he truly know about such a thing? Familial love was different, so that didn't count in Luke's mind. He'd thought he knew what it was when he'd wed Sidara, but looking back, Luke couldn't believe how utterly naive he'd been.

Luke thinned his lips, sitting up and clenching a fist as the thought pervaded his mind like a creeping poison. Self-loathing gripped him, and with a disdainful glare at his artificial right hand, Luke entertained the darker side of things from his choice to marry.

 _Sixteen... well, I guess I was really seventeen, but still... what in space was I thinking?_ Luke wondered, breathing a little heavier. _Seventeen is no age to marry, no matter the circumstances! You were infatuated... you_ thought _you loved her... but what do you know of romantic love? Of the love between a man and a woman with no familial bonds?_

"Nothing," the Jedi muttered aloud. He stood sharply and paced to the window, leaning against it with one arm propped up.

Luke realized the dour turn of his mood was not where he wanted to stay, and so he worked to let go of his anger, even if it was directed inward. Tears stung his eyes and he turned his head into his shoulder to weep silently.

His heart, aching with a need he both feared and accepted, panged. He was so lonely... but loneliness had gotten him into trouble the first time. Maybe _that_ was why he'd acted so impulsively.

 _But this loneliness is different_ Luke's inner voice whispered to him. _This is not a loneliness born of not knowing who you are, where you come from or from missing your family. This comes from the desire for more with a certain woman, and being too scared to reach out for it._

Luke bit his lip, at war with himself yet again. He thought again of how Mara had looked at him in the living room after their guide had left. Now he understood it.

She'd been hurt by his handling of the question, and Luke hated that he had hurt her. He never wanted to hurt Mara... but he had.

Luke knew she deserved something by way of explanation, but what to tell, and how much? He wasn't ready to tell it all, yet she deserved _something_.

Luke took a shuddering breath and fought for control over himself until he had it. And now his mind was made up: at some point tomorrow, he'd apologize to Mara for his behavior, and then tell her the gist of why he'd reacted so.

With this settled, Luke finally felt ready for sleep. He lay back down and was grateful at how swiftly it claimed him.

 **00000**

In her own room, Mara was also awake, though she'd yet to actually try lying down. She had spent the hours either cleaning one weapon or another, or reading over the material from the datapad. After Luke had retreated for the night Mara had snuck down and retrieved the 'pad from the sitting area.

She'd read nearly the entire entry and felt ready to do her part in the games, though Mara wondered how well she would actually do. The competitions themselves seemed... quite challenging in a way she'd not expected.

They seemed more like chances for the strong to prove themselves to their fellows than actual sports. Mara supposed that was the point, though the games' origins were still a mystery to her.

 _Maybe they'll explain the history during dinner tomorrow._ Mara mused.

Although, if she was honest with herself, Mara's real reason for avoiding sleep was to keep her mind off of two different events. The first was Luke's reaction to the marriage question, and while Mara admitted to some hurt feelings there, she also thought she understood why. However... she'd glimpsed something else, a bit of material that had leaked past Luke's impressive mental shields without his realizing it.

Mara had glimpsed a head of cinnamon hair and pale eyes, and with it a strange mixture of emotions she wasn't able to fully decipher. But she knew that the girl from the image had to have been his former wife. Who else would Luke harbor such a sundry of feelings for?

Mara's mind shifted tracks on its own to the vision of Oni with her mother. Mara's hands slowed nearly to a stop in their work on her blaster, eyes distant as Mara's own less happy past was brought to the forefront.

Before she could help it, tears spritzed Mara's eyes, and she instantly began wiping them away, refusing to cry over it... again. She fought the sorrow and guilt down with all the fierceness of a nexu on the hunt.

Mara locked the painful past tightly away and returned her attention to the blaster. When her fingers grazed the etched silver letters upon the weapon, she paused yet again, eyeing the inscription with a sad twist to her lips.

 _...friend._

Mara swallowed a lump, though she tried to reason with herself. She and Luke _hadn't_ been anything more than friends when he'd given her this weapon, so she couldn't hold it against him.

And yet... in light of past hours, Mara couldn't help but feel like the words were a stark reminder of what Mara wanted— and oh, how she _wanted_ to be with Luke!— but didn't have.

 _Will I_ ever _have it?_ Mara wondered bleakly. _Or will he hold to the past and never see me as more than a comrade?_

Mara's mind wandered once more at its own behest, and she was only mildly startled when thoughts of her and Luke as a couple began to formulate.

For the first time since their awkward moment in the hallway, Mara smiled. It was soft, almost nonexistent, but it was there. She sighed gently and gave up trying to stay up all night. Putting her blaster aside, Mara settled into the sheets and closed her eyes to the dream of Luke holding her in his warm, strong and utterly secure embrace.

 **00000**

Morning found them both bleary eyed when Kehoe came as promised to check on them. The Kestan considered the pair with concern.

"Did you two not sleep well?"

Luke bit back a yawn. "It took me some time to fall asleep. But it wasn't the accommodations." He hastened to add before Kehoe could ask.

"Same here," Mara remarked, offering a tired smile. "I stayed up reading and preparing for the games. I guess I was just eager to get going."

Kehoe chuckled. "I guess so. Well, you two can get some more rest if you'd like. I will be back for you at 0400 hours, and proper attire will be delivered to your door an hour before then."

Luke nodded. "We'll be ready, Kehoe, thank you."

The Kestan dipped her head, took Oni's hand and led her to school, the girl's lunch bag swinging in her eager grasp as she pranced along at her mother's side.

Mara shut the door and immediately turned to go back upstairs. "I'm taking her up on the offer of a nap. See you in a bit."

Luke didn't argue, needing a little more rest as well. As soon as he flopped onto the bed he was falling asleep, though he had the presence of mind to set an alarm. He didn't want to sleep too late...

...when the device went off, Luke felt much more alert, and he stretched to loosen taut muscles.

With a refreshing breath, Luke got out of bed, made it and then ran through a few morning exercises to really wake up and feel ready for the day. Only when finished did he emerge from his room.

To his surprise, Mara was already in the kitchen, frying what looked like eggs. She smiled at him as he arrived.

"Morning."

Luke snickered. "I think this is the only time you've ever been up before me."

Mara shrugged. "Yeah, well, don't get used to it."

Luke shook his head. "Of course not."

Mara finished her dish and plated it, then handed the spatula to Luke. "Have at it."

"Thanks."

Luke began his own breakfast and eyed Mara as he waited for them to cook. She was beautiful in the morning, he decided, though he'd already known that. Except, he'd never really _woken up_ to her before...

And Luke really liked the notion...

 _Whoa, Skywalker, cool the jets!_ Luke chided himself, though it was only half-serious. The idea of waking up to the woman across from him every morning had a very nice appeal to it.

 _...no._ Luke whispered in his heart, not wanting to dwell on it right then.

He turned the heat off and plated his food before he joined Mara at the table. He took a few bites and then looked to her. He wanted to apologize before things got to crazy for the day.

Clearing his throat softly, Luke set his fork down. "Mara?"

She looked up from the datapad she was reading. "Hmm?"

Luke took a breath and spoke. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for... for yesterday. I know I hurt you with my... well, with how I reacted to Kehoe's question."

Mara looked down. "It's alright."

Luke shook his head. "No, it isn't. But I... I wanted you to know why I reacted so."

Mara's emerald gaze returned to Luke's, and she opened her mouth to speak, but Luke held up a finger. "Please, let me speak before I lose my courage." He pleaded in a whisper.

Mara held his eye and then nodded once.

Luke closed his eyes briefly, recognizing the moment for what it was: he'd put a smidgen of his heart on the line just then, and Mara had accepted it without qualms.

"I reacted the way I did because... well, I've... I have been hurt by someone. I thought I knew what I, what _we_ , had, but I was so wrong." Luke stopped there, his heart beating at a rapid-fire pace as he realized how vulnerable he'd just made himself to her.

Luke's hands quivered and he closed his eyes in an effort to remain calm.

It was a long minute before Mara's soft hand touched one of his. "Luke, it's okay. I... I already know."

Luke's eyes opened in surprise at that. "You what?"

Mara bit her lip nervously. "At the wedding, Leia came to me on the balcony... and she told me what happened. I didn't feel it was her place, but she did it and... well I didn't want you to be angry, so I didn't say anything about it."

Luke merely stared. Mara knew of his past? He studied her openly, seeing the truth of what she said in her eyes. Besides, Mara would never lie to him about this.

Luke pulled away. "Leia told you everything?" he asked hoarsely.

Mara nodded. "You married before, the girl hurt you, nearly killed you at one point... she used you."

Luke opened and closed his mouth several times, looking away as hurt and anger coursed through him. He felt a sense of betrayal, though it wasn't directed at Mara. Leia had had no right!

Luke clenched a fist and stood so abruptly Mara startled. "I need to be alone."

Luke turned away and returned to his room, where he locked himself inside and stood with his chest heaving. Leia had given Luke's secret away without his consent. It didn't matter who she'd given it to... she should have asked his permission first!

 _Luke_ had never betrayed _her!_

Luke let out a tortured cry and slammed a fist against the wall, and the jolt brought him from his stupor enough to keep him from damaging their host's property. Luke's first thought was to call Leia and lay into her, but the fact that she was on her honeymoon stopped him.

He couldn't ruin that for her, no matter how upset he was.

Luke's subconscious threw up the image of him going after Jauhz, and Luke realized he was treading dangerous waters. With a concerted effort, Luke reigned in his anger and siphoned it into the Force, leaving behind only the hurt.

Backing to the wall, Luke slid down its length until he sat on the floor, tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled with this new knowledge. Leia had betrayed him, betrayed his trust...

So Mara now knew of his soiled past, knew of his stupidity.

...And she still considered him a friend?

Luke paused at that, letting the reality of that sink in a little.

Sniffling, Luke wiped at his face and tried to ground himself again. It was embarrassing that she knew, and yet Mara hadn't shunned him.

 _She's still here isn't she Skywalker? Luke asked himself. She's here when she could be... blew it Mara! Way to go!..._

Luke started at the random thought, thinking for a moment that it had been his own somehow mixed in. But then he frowned. He wasn't upset with Mara...

 _Should have just kept your trap shut, then he wouldn't be angry with you!_

Luke realized then that these snippets weren't his at all, and he focused instead on the woman he'd left in the kitchen.

Even now, he could feel her wondering if she'd made a grievous mistake in their friendship... she wondered if she'd screwed things up. Feeling Mara so conflicted— and marveling at how he had _heard_ her mind at work— Luke set aside his own issues, knowing he would have to wait until after his mission to deal with his sister anyway.

He cleaned his face and returned to Mara, kneeling beside her and taking her hands in his. "Mara, I'm not mad at you."

She offered a wary glance. "You aren't?"

Luke shook his head. "No. I'm not happy with Leia... but that's a matter I will have to deal with in my own time."

Mara stared at him for a time, her eyes bright with suppressed moisture, but finally accepted this with a soft 'alright'. Then, in a moment of tenderness, Mara placed a hand to his cheek. Luke found himself leaning into the palm— her skin was so velvety smooth— before he realized what he was doing and stopped. "I'm sorry you were hurt like that, Luke."

Luke smiled without any real emotion. "It wasn't your fault, Mara. But honestly, I don't want to talk about it right now, if that's okay."

Mara turned her other hand in his and squeezed reassuringly. "I understand. Really I do. I've got things in my past I'm not happy with, but they're there anyway. You can come to me when you're ready."

Luke smiled gratefully. "Thank you Mara."

He gently disengaged and returned to his meal, finishing his now-cold eggs and then taking the datapad Mara offered. It was time that he read the information as well.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, and Luke was relieved that the previous tension had all but evaporated between Mara and he, leaving them back where they'd been when they had arrived on-planet.

Luke felt he was now well-versed in the rules of the Games and ready as he was ever going to be for the events. The only thing he and Mara did not know was what the actual events would be. What would they be asked to do? He knew that for most of the trials, each team would go into the event arena one at a time to fulfill the task, and that the teams had to finish together in order to pass each game.

Perhaps they would find out at the dinner tonight, or maybe, to keep things fair and exciting at the same time, nothing would be revealed in advance. Luke wasn't sure, but he knew that he and Mara were ready to give this their all.

It wasn't as if the fate of Keostea joining the Republic rested in their combined hands...

 _No pressure,_ Luke thought sardonically.

Before he and Mara knew it, a blue and tan Kestan they'd not met before arrived at their little hotel with two more in tow. Each of the assistants carried a box, and the trio stood before Luke and Mara in the sitting area as the humans awaited their instructions for what to do now.

"Greetings Jedi Skywalker, Jedi Jade," the head Kestan said with a courtly nod of his head. "I am Takach, head of wardrobes for the Games. Your outfits have been finished and I need to make sure each of you fit properly into the attire. Jedi Skywalker, you will go with Wyse," Takach pointed to the red and grey assistant. "He will fit you into your gear."

Takach then gestured to the second assistant, and the black and grey Kestan shifted closer to Mara. "Jedi Jade, please accompany Janus, she will help you with your clothing. I will wait outside the rooms and once you are fully clothed, I will inspect you myself to be sure you fit the dress requirements."

Mara peered curiously at the box. "How did you know our sizes?"

Takach turned his gaze to her. "The Jedi Council sent your measurements ahead of you so we could prepare your attire. They should fit, but we need to be sure."

"Alright." Mara gestured and she disappeared with her wardrobe assistant, Luke following suit with his own.

Once the door was closed, Luke watched as Wyse set the box onto the bed and began to pull things out of it. "I don't know how used you are to wearing leather and furs, but that is the fabrics we use for our own clothing."

Luke waved a placating hand. "I wore leather and furs for several years; I am well accustomed to it."

Wyse lifted an impressed eyebrow. "Why did you stop wearing it then?"

Luke smiled gently. "When I wore it, I did so from necessity. When I returned home from Trichi, my choice in fabrics became much broader. I prefer lighter fabrics that breathe, honestly."

Wyse glanced at Luke. "Humans must cool down differently from us, because we don't feel the need for our fabrics to... breathe." The Kestan sounded confused at the last word, as if he didn't understand what Luke meant by fabric breathing.

Luke laughed softly. "I didn't mean the material itself inhales, Wyse. I meant only that some textiles allow for better airflow between the skin and the outside, which, yes, helps to cool us down. When humans overheat, we can get sick if we are not careful."

"Ah, I see now." Wyse indeed had that glint of understanding in his gaze. "Thank you for your patience."

"There is nothing to worry about." Luke assured his companion. "Now, may I see my outfit?"

Wyse shook himself, his leathery wings shuffling. "Of course. You will need to strip down. There is a changing screen in that corner." The being indicated the proper place in the room.

Luke didn't see one, and he frowned. "There is?"

Wyse nodded, gesturing to a spot on the wall. "If you pull on that handle, it will extend a privacy screen."

Luke obediently moved over and was impressed when the wall indeed gave way for a screen as the Kestan had promised. "That's a neat way to store something like this."

Wyse inclined his head. "Indeed. Now, please proceed, we haven't long to fit your attire."

"Of course." Luke proceeded to change, and paused. "Do I need to remove _everything_?"

"Yes," Wyse answered distractedly, his voice coming closer as he slung a few items over the top of the screen for Luke to put on. "Otherwise the clothing will not fit properly."

Luke bit his lip, but reluctantly removed his final layer, turning to pull the clothing to him that Wyse had offered. He paused, somewhat taken aback at the gear unraveling in his grasp. He wasn't certain what he had been expecting, but this definitely wasn't it.

Luke bit back some embarrassment— some part of his mind wondering what Mara's reaction would be to him wearing such a thing— and began donning his outfit, piece by piece. And with each thing he picked up to dress into, the awkwardness only mounted for him.

At the end, Luke stepped from his changing area and found his reflection in the full-length mirror by the door to his room. He stared at himself, trying to feel fully comfortable in the entire get-up.

Luke's first coherent and perhaps slightly irreverent thought was that he looked like some sort of cave man from the galaxy's first years of sentient life.

Instead of pants as he was accustomed to, Luke wore a skirt of leather that rested snugly on his hips and fell to his knees, though it had a second draping of jagged fabric that Luke thought was more for show than use. Upon closer inspection, Luke realized that the additional layer was actually a thin, short-furred hide in some sort of animal print he was unfamiliar with. Sewn onto the top of the skirt was a leather girdle devised of several thinner strips of thick leather sewn together to form a wide band. It reached up to just past Luke's belly button and was inset with metal accents.

Attached to the girdle was another leather piece that made up a broad collar. It rested upon Luke's shoulders, ran over his breastbone and back over his shoulder blades in a circular manner. Adorning his shoulders atop the collar were russet shanks of fur that could have passed for sleeves that only covered the tops of his shoulders and draped to the armpits in front and back. And to make things even more interesting, an X-pattern of leather straps crossed over Luke's torso and chest between girdle and collar, with some sort of medallion in the very center.

Luke's feet bore thick sandals, while his lower legs were bound by rugged animal hide. They looked to Luke like shin guards that were tied on with strips of leather. The final accents were gauntlets that matched the shin guards, and they ran from Luke's wrists to halfway up his forearms, again tied on with strips of hide.

Luke shifted as he took in the entire look, finally glancing to his attendant. "So... how do I look?"

Wyse was studying him with a critical eye. "Almost complete. There is one last piece."

He stepped forward, and in his grasp Luke saw a much thinner piece of fabric that matched the top layer of his skirt. The Kestan lifted his hands and Luke held still, even as the being tied it around the crown of Luke's head.

"There we go. All set." Wyse eyed Luke again. "What do you think?"

Luke didn't know if brutal honesty would be a good thing, so he opted for a half-truth. "Well, I'm not used to these," he indicated the skirt. "But I'll live. Does this gear have a meaning behind it?" he asked curiously.

Wyse nodded. "Yes. These garments represent our people's past, our... varied history. It has taken us a very long time to get to where we are now. And yet, we want to remember where we came from. After all, what is a culture without its ancestors?"

Luke smiled softly. "I respect that. Genealogy has always been important to me as well."

"That is good to hear." Wyse actually smiled back. "We have something in common then."

There was a knock on the door and Luke called for the new arrival to enter. Takach did so and closed the door behind him, turning to see Luke in his attire.

"Ah, Jedi Skywalker; if I may say so, you do so look the part in your Game attire," Takach said approvingly. "Is the outfit comfortable?"

Luke shifted, blushing slightly. "Actually, I wanted to ask..."

He paused, and Takach lifted a brow expectantly. "You need not feel embarrassed, Jedi Skywalker. I am here to assist you however I can."

"Am I allowed to wear undergarments with my... skirt?" Luke shifted. "I feel, well, naked without my underwear."

Takach actually chuckled. "Of course, Jedi Skywalker. Many of our people do so also."

Luke almost sagged with relief. "Oh, good, Wyse told me to take everything off, so I wanted to check."

Wyse coughed. "I apologize, I should have clarified, Jedi Skywalker. We understand the need for privacy, believe me. We do not wish to expose sacred body parts outside of appropriate settings."

Takach nodded his agreement while Luke swiftly retrieved his underwear and slid them into their proper place once more. His comfort level with the entire outfit went up several notches, and he was finally able to relax.

"Our people take pride in public decency, and we do not unnecessarily reveal our bodies." Takach's voice carried across the room as Luke adjusted his clothing. "We would not ask our guests to do any differently."

Luke reemerged feeling human again. "Thank you very much. I feel the same way."

Takach inclined his head and circled Luke, studying him and asking him at some points to move around so he could see how the outfit allowed the Jedi to move. Luke did so without argument, knowing how important it was that his gear did not hinder him.

"I do believe you are ready." Takach gestured to Wyse, who began to clean up. "I have already checked on Jedi Jade, and given her these instructions: do not wear these clothes outside of the events. You may wear them to the feast tonight, but then you only put them on when you are to participate in a game. Do you understand?"

Luke nodded. "I do."

"Good. Weapons will be provided as needed during the Games as each event requires. As such, and to avoid any unfairness in unknown weaponry to us, please leave your own armaments in your house when you participate in the events."

"Very well," Luke replied.

Takach and Wyse headed for the door to Luke's room, and he followed them to the door that led outside, noting that Mara's aid was already waiting there.

"We will send for you shortly with a ride to the feast," Takach told Luke. "Expect Kehoe with transport."

"Thank you for everything Takach and Wyse." Luke also thanked Mara's assistant and then the three Kestans departed.

After turning his back to the door, Luke stood where he was for a minute, still trying to get used to his outfit.

 **00000**

Mara donned her Jedi robe to cover her new clothes, not ready yet for Luke to see her. She didn't know why that was, but the redhead was suddenly self-conscious about her friend seeing her like this.

And if Luke asked, she could pass her robe off as a way to ward of the night's chill.

With a deep breath, Mara left her room, knowing their ride would be here soon. When Kehoe arrived, they'd have to leave promptly to be on time for the feast. Mara made her way downstairs, not paying attention to her surroundings as she adjusted her robe more than once to be sure it was closed.

Thus, when she looked up Mara froze, her mouth dropping open on its own.

There stood Luke, his concentration elsewhere and thus unaware he had a dumbfounded audience.

Mara took in Luke's gear with the realization that Luke had a body that was as _amazing_. It was a rare occasion that Luke went shirtless in public, even during their sparring matches and other exercises, so Mara hadn't really ever seen much of the trunk of Luke's body.

So to be presented with his perfectly defined chest, torso and abs was a treat Mara had not been expecting. His well-toned midsection caused warmth to spread in her bosom, and Mara found her eyes roving the rest of his frame within acceptable boundaries.

In fact, Mara couldn't help the flush that spread through her, and she was fairly certain her cheeks had colored at the sight of Luke with so much flesh exposed.

 _Stang; he's such a handsome man..._ Mara admitted, though she worked to avert her gaze when Luke finally noticed her there.

"Oh, Mara." Luke looked down at himself and shifted. "Ah... what do you think?"

Mara stared mutely for a few seconds, her brain only half working at his question. What did he want her to evaluate, exactly?

"Mara?"

She shook her head, only then becoming aware that she had zoned out... and that she was once more staring stupidly in his direction. Mara cleared her throat, forcing another blush to stay off her face.

"What do you think of my new gear?" Luke asked, and she felt his own sense of bashfulness.

 _Oh, that,_ Mara thought, kicking herself and willing her mind into better focus.

"It's definitely a strange look," Mara told him, watching him squirm somewhat. "But not in a bad way." Mara bit her lip, and the next part came out before she could stop herself. "Actually, I've always wanted to see you in one of your mountain-man outfits."

The second the words left her lips Mara felt her eyes widen even as she saw Luke's do likewise. But Mara steeled her resolve, knowing that if she was to ever make progress with Luke on the romantic front, she'd have to take steps in that direction. They didn't have to be big ones, but they _did_ have to exist between them. So she relaxed, refusing to retract her confession.

Luke, for his part, blushed and smiled shyly. "Well, I never wore anything like this on Trichi. My clothing there was not for ceremony or show."

Mara stepped forward and placed a gentle hand to his chin, lifting his face so he could meet her gaze. "Luke, you don't always have to be so humble. I know you have a past on Trichi, and I accept that as I always have. You are who you are now because of what you've been through. And you don't have to hide that."

Luke smiled just for her, and Mara's heart fluttered when the gesture lit up his eyes. "Thank you Mara."

Any reply she would have made was cut off when Kehoe arrived, knocking on the door and being admitted by Luke. The Jedi pair followed her out the door, taking their places in the speeder provided.

Soon after that, they were on their way to the banquet.

 **00000**

Their arrival was met with a double walled crowd of Kestans, all cheering as Luke and Mara exited their vehicle and walked up the aisle. Luke noted a few pairs of Kestans ahead of them a ways and saw how they were dressed similarly to himself and Mara, though Luke hadn't seen his companion's outfit yet.

Luke glanced back when the roar of the audience picked up in intensity, and saw another team arrive behind Luke and Mara. However, when the one on the left— a female, Luke judged, based on her differing gear from the males he had seen— caught him gazing curiously at her, she scowled darkly at him. There was a clear undercurrent of animosity in the woman's eyes, and Luke frowned.

Turning back to fore, Luke tried to shake the bad vibes he got from the person behind him, but the inkling that she kept glaring at his back made him uneasy.

Sensing his state, Mara threw him a concerned glance. "Hey, you alright?"

Luke looked sideways at her. "I guess. The woman behind us doesn't seem to like me."

Mara frowned, throwing a glance at the person indicated. When she too received a glare, Mara merely lifted an indifferent eyebrow and then smirked when that only seemed to irk the Kestan.

"So what, not everyone is bound to like us," Mara responded to Luke's words as she returned her attention to him.

"I know," Luke told her. "But that's not what has me on edge."

Mara thinned her lips. "Then what is it?"

"Something about her doesn't sit right," Luke murmured, waving at the crowd to keep up the appearance that things were fine.

Mara thought it over. "Well, don't worry about it right now, alright? Just relax and try to enjoy the evening. I hear it's supposed to be fun once it really gets going."

Luke smiled at his friend. "You're right. I think I'm just stressed from the situation is all."

Mara snorted theatrically. "When are you not?"

Luke nudged her playfully. "You tease."

Mara laughed. "I can't help it; you just bring it out in me."

Luke chuckled and offered his arm as they reached a set of stairs. Mara blinked in surprise, but didn't object, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her up the flight.

The duo followed the other teams to the entrance near the back of a grand hall, and Luke seated Mara first before he himself took a chair beside her.

However, before his rump was fully in the seat, Leader Afkin waved him over and Luke straightened once more. He didn't notice an attendant lean over Mara's shoulder to speak with her, nor did he see the redhead hesitate and then reluctantly relinquish her robe to be hung elsewhere.

"Jedi Skywalker, I am glad to see your clothing suits you." The Kestan's eyes moved to a point over Luke's shoulder, and the being smiled lightly. "And I see that Jedi Jade's attire fits her as well: that is good."

Luke turned to follow the other's gaze... and felt his jaw drop.

Afkin began to say something else, but Luke didn't hear it, so lost was he in the vision of absolute beauty he could now behold.

There, standing facing the Kestan next to her seat and lost in conversation, was Mara. And garbed about her lithe frame was a dress made of a shimmery, extremely short chocolate fur, probably setting atop leather to help protect Mara's body in the Games. A belt of leather slanted from the left of her waist to set partway down her right hip, with a few decorative cuts of the animal fabric that topped Luke's own skirt.

Another belt rested just beneath her bust line, and triangular sleeves of an ivory fur adorned the tops her shoulders. Gauntlets sheathed Mara's forearms, and more of the same material clothed her lower legs like Luke's did with his outfit. And to cover her feet, she wore sandals similar to Luke's.

What made it all so more real to Luke as the way Mara's porcelain skin was offset by the dark hue of the dress, and how her red-gold hair fell loosely and untamed about her shoulders and back.

Luke found it difficult to swallow...

...how did one breathe again?

A clawed hand grasped Luke's bicep and shook him lightly. "Jedi Skywalker?"

Luke barely found the brainpower to turn his head, and even then his gaze strained to remain on Mara for as long as possible until he had to look away. Shaking his head to clear it, Luke turned back to Leader Afkin.

"Jedi Skywalker, are you alright?" the man asked.

Luke coughed discreetly, nodding his head and willing himself to concentrate. "Yes, I am sorry, I just... saw something stunning." He whispered the last, and Afkin frowned.

Luke observed the man glance again over his shoulder and then smile the barest hint of a smile. "Ah, I see." Afkin's grip became a pat on the shoulder. "I will allow you to return to your seat, but I wanted to introduce you to my mate."

Afkin turned and took the hand of a female Kestan with the same coloration as Afkin. "This is my mate and best friend, Alegre."

Luke smiled politely and offered a bow. "Greetings Lady Alegre."

She smiled at him, and for some reason the Jedi was reminded of his Aunt Beru, whom Anakin had taken him to meet on more than one occasion. "It is an honor to meet a Jedi. I wish you all the best in the Games. I think it would be nice to become more a part of the Galaxy."

"Thank you Milady." Luke dipped his head respectfully again and then was dismissed by Afkin.

Luke breathed out long and slow as he approached a now-seated Mara. Stars if she wasn't the most stunning woman he'd ever laid eyes on...

 _But you already knew that, Luke,_ he told himself. _Yeah, but this is different..._

Luke stilled his mind and offered Mara a genuine smile as she looked to him somewhat shyly. As the all grew quiet upon Afkin taking the stand near his seat, Luke placed a tender hand on Mara's knee and leaned close to her ear.

"You look amazing, Mara," he murmured before a glint of mirth entered his gaze. "And I like the mountain-woman attire on you."

She laughed at his joke— a play on her confession earlier— and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Thanks."

Afkin began to speak, and so the two of them straightened and listened.

"Welcome my friends, to the opening feast of the Wasaka Games!" Afkin's greeting was met with thunderous applause. "Tonight we celebrate the start of the Games our ancestors began as a way to unite the once-divided tribes. The Games, started generations before our time, showed each clan that though they had been raised differently; their neighbors were just as much Kestans as they were."

Luke paid rapt attention as the Game's history was finally revealed.

"It is true that these Games may be seen as barbaric by some, but that is only the case for the uninformed." Afkin went on and the hall quieted swiftly. "Many of the events, while hard to accomplish, are tasks set for a reason. For example, the hunts performed in the Games feed our people. It is the only thing we eat during the Games, and without success our people go hungry."

Luke gave a start, sensing how serious they all were. They really went hungry if contestants didn't succeed?

"This is a time-honored tradition that we have upheld to pay tribute to our forefathers and mothers. For when they lived, it was from one hunt to the next for meals, and often— perhaps too often— they went without. We must never forget the old ways," Afkin looked about him, "for without the old, you cannot have the new. We could not have progressed to where we are without the struggles of our parents, and theirs and so-forth. Each generation has learned from the previous and improved our people accordingly. This is what the Wasaka Games are all about: to pay tribute to the ways of those before us."

Luke felt a new level of responsibility come to rest upon his shoulders, and he tried not to feel overwhelmed. Then he lifted his chin confidently. He had once been chief, and he had once been responsible for feeding his people. He had not shrunk under the duty before, and he would not do so now.

With a new set to his shoulders that didn't slip Mara's notice, Luke determined to do his utmost in the competitions.

 **00000**

The food was quite delicious, Luke admitted as he allowed his gaze to roam the room. He kept stealing surreptitious glances at Mara, still marveling at how good she looked in her new attire.

They had shared several dances as the festivities progressed, an amazing experience in Luke's opinion. After a time, they'd become weary, and so the pair was now taking a break.

As the night drew on, part of him was coming alive in a way it never had for Luke, and he was admittedly a little... frightened by the intensity of it. But it was also tempered with mistakes and memories of the past, and so Luke found himself at war with his emotions and his desires.

But he couldn't let that overtake him now, Luke knew. He had to focus on the Games. Though... he had to wonder if this intense feeling hadn't started well before any mention of Keostea.

Pushing his issues away yet again, Luke zoned in just as the Kestan woman from the aisle walk appeared beside the pair. Her gaze caught first Luke's and then Mara's and she lifted her lip in a sneer.

"Well, if it isn't the _humans_." The woman's voice was condescending, and Luke watched Mara bristle. He laid a calming hand on his partner's arm and calmly looked to their addresser.

"Hello. I am Luke, and this is Mara," Luke said politely.

"I don't care who you are," the woman cut him off. "I don't agree with your presence in the Games." She blew out an agitated blast of hot air and Luke instinctively thought to place himself before Mara, but the woman sat down before he could move. "It's heresy that they allowed non-Kestans to participate in these Games. Only our people have participated. It's been this way since we can remember. What a shame that the Games are starting to go to the dogs."

"But, not being part of the Ruling Council, I have no say in that." She leaned forward. "At least, not _publicly_."

Mara's emerald eyes met the woman's evenly. "Are you threatened by us?"

The Kestan's grey and black body shook briefly with laughter, though it wasn't the happy kind. "Don't be stupid. You don't frighten me at all." She grunted disdainfully and looked Mara up and down. "I don't expect you to make it far. And if by some miracle you do, I would be highly surprised to see you make it to the endurance race."

Mara smiled predatorily. "Well then, I'll be sure to make it there just to prove you wrong."

The Kestan woman snorted once more. "Yeah, we'll see about that. _I_ for one will not help you in these Games, and I am _not_ your friend." She stood and turned to leave. "Better bow out now before you two embarrass yourselves by failing."

Mara glared at the other's retreating back. "Who says I ever fail at anything?"

But the other merely ruffled her wings and disappeared into the throng, leaving Mara fuming silently, and Luke with a headache.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

Luke was up bright and early the next day— he had slept like a rock this time, thank the Force— and he wasted no time in performing some of his usual morning exercises to loosen up and wake up even more. When finished he felt energized, and he was actually rearing to go; the nerves he felt only slight in the face of the reality before him.

Today was the first event of the Wasaka Games.

He didn't know what they'd be asked to do, but Luke was ready for anything... or so he hoped. He took a shower and then made his way to the kitchen, where he began making breakfast for himself and Mara.

Partway through his preparations, she appeared, looking sleepy but beautiful as ever with disheveled hair and mussed pajamas.

Luke gave her a smile. "Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine." Mara eyed him and his boisterous disposition warily. "What are you all hyper about?"

Luke shrugged. "I guess I'm just eager to get this thing going."

Mara lifted a dubious eyebrow. "Right. Well, I'll get ready then, since Afkin told us the first event was in the early afternoon."

Luke watched her disappear again; not bothering to point out that their food was almost ready. He'd just keep it warm for her.

Luke poured himself a glass of juice, plated his portion of the meal, and then sat at the table. As he ate, Luke gazed out a nearby window, watching with a quiet mind as a small orange bird played in a tree just outside. Enjoying the peaceful atmosphere, Luke closed his eyes and soaked it in, taking a cleansing breath as he was reminded of one thing he truly _had_ loved about Trichi: the peacefulness of nature. Unlike the never-ending hustle and bustle of nearly every planet he'd been to— namely Coruscant— Trichi's lack of civilization had offered a serenity found few other places.

One could actually hear himself think in a quiet glen; could appreciate the absence of the city and its chaos.

Luke lost himself to the moment of stillness, the tiny smile playing on his lips a reflection of the contentment he felt right then. At some point, Luke grew aware that he had an audience, though thankfully his companion didn't interrupt him.

He heard Mara gathering her own breakfast from what he'd left her and settle silently across from him. Luke's smile widened a hair, and he remained in his serene frame of mind until he felt sated. Only then did he slowly return to the kitchen, opening his eyes to spot Mara eyeing him oddly.

Luke felt a touch of uncertainty. "What?"

Mara didn't answer immediately, but when he frowned she offered a tiny lift of her lips. "I can't remember the last time you looked so... happy." She spoke the last as though she didn't think it the right choice of words, but nor did she rescind it.

Luke shrugged self-consciously. "I was just enjoying the quiet before the storm is all."

Mara placed a gentle hand to his forearm. "There's nothing wrong with that." She chuckled, fighting now to keep an irreverent grin off her face. "Of course, it's quite the contrast from ten minutes ago when you couldn't sit still."

Luke laughed, throwing one of his stray hash brown strands at her. "Oh you."

Mara snickered and began eating. Luke finished, checked the chrono and returned to his room to get into his Game gear. He was more comfortable with it now, but he knew the true test would come today during the event. How well would this outfit hold up in the face of the Games?

Luke heard Mara slip into her room to gear-up also and when he emerged, it was with the empty feeling of not having his lightsaber with him. He'd left it in a secure spot in his room, but he still felt incomplete without it at his side.

However, he and Mara had agreed to the terms and conditions of their being admitted into the Games, so he'd have to do without.

He met Mara in the sitting room, smiling at her again as he saw how wonderful she looked in her outfit. He couldn't help but think of how well she'd have fit in on Trichi, and had to wonder how different things might have been if he'd fallen for her instead of Sidara.

Shaking his head to clear it, Luke was relieved of finding another conversation starter when Kehoe arrived to pick them up.

 **00000**

A blue and tan Kestan eyed the highly fortified pens that housed five distinctive flocks of sterns, trying to decide which of the groups would fit Shiva's needs.

The giant, flightless avians stood well over the height of a Kestan, let alone a human, and Diseth smiled to himself to think of what the humans' reaction to these birds of terror would be. The things were the stuff of nightmares, and rightfully so.

Sterns were extremely territorial, not to mention protective of any and all things in their staked claim of land... especially their eggs and young. Their mouths held three rows of teeth sharper than the needles of a seamstress, and the avians were fast, especially for their size.

The creatures before him were to be used in the second event, and so the tampering Diseth needed to do would not be noticed since everyone was so focused on the first.

Diseth wandered the animal house with a keen center of attention, watching the each of the flocks as he did. Upon viewing the fourth group, Diseth paused, studying the animals within with rapt attention to detail.

"You know, you really shouldn't be back here," the groundskeeper said nervously. "No one is supposed to see these things until the event."

Diseth waved a deferential hand at his friend. "The contestants are forbidden, not someone who merely wants to see them up close."

The other Kestan sighed. "Diseth, you are going to get me into trouble. I've got kids to provide for, so please don't lose me my job."

Diseth placed a reassuring hand on the other's shoulder. "Lidyn, I would never do that to you."

Lidyn eyed his childhood friend and then sighed. "I know, I'm sorry, it's just... Yadell is expecting again, and we weren't planning on having more children. I can barely feed the ones I have now. We don't know what we'd do if I lost my job."

Diseth lifted his brow. Large family units on Keostea weren't very common, but nor were they frowned upon... within reason. But his friend was right: the family already had four little mouths to feed; one more would strain them even further.

Diseth squeezed Lidyn's shoulder lightly. "You will do just fine, my friend. You always do."

Lidyn smiled, and to Diseth's delight answered a question he'd been trying to figure out how to ask without being obvious. "This herd is the most dangerous, if you ask me," he said, pointing to the fourth pen, "they seem especially worked up, and they're eager to be free of their cage."

Diseth grinned in return. "I'll bet they are. Does each team have an assigned herd?"

Lidyn nodded, pointing to a clipboard. "Yeah, picked at random to make it fair."

Diseth nodded and then, to deflect attention from himself, Diseth steered their conversation elsewhere. "You know, you never did show me your new family holos you took. You only wanted me to see them for weeks now."

Lidyn's eyes brightened and he indeed forgot everything as parental eagerness took center stage. "Oh, right! Wait here!"

Diseth watched the other go, knowing his friend's office was a ways off, and so that gave Diseth time to finish his mission. Making sure no one was watching, and that the cameras were focused on the pens, Diseth swiftly marched to the clipboard and eyed the contents. The humans had a different herd assigned to them.

 _Well, that won't do._ He thought.

With a few deft strokes of a stylus, Diseth swapped the herd numbers around to give the humans the most volatile, and then placed the clipboard exactly as it had been before. He heard feet coming and flew back to where he'd been, making sure a smile was on his face when Lidyn reappeared.

"Here they are!" The fellow gushed, showing Diseth a thick envelope of images. Diseth forced the smile to remain in place upon seeing how thick the volume was: he'd not intended to look at _that_ many holos... but he also shouldn't have been surprised. Lidyn took great pride in his family, and didn't know how to keep holos and such to a minimum.

Diseth gave all the appropriate responses to each holo though, all the while hoping he made it to the first event on time. He didn't want to miss the action.

 **00000**

Mara and Luke stood in a loose semicircle with the other four teams, listening to the instructions for the first event. Each team was to be assigned a section of the prairie to canvas, and could only hunt the tagged animal in that area.

They had to find it and then kill it, and the meat from each kill would feed the Kestans for the duration of the games. No other meat was allowed to be consumed during the Games, though other foods could be added to it. But since Kestans lived on a mainly carnivorous diet, this hunt was extremely important.

Mara had little to no experience actually hunting in the wild, let alone a beast of this size. She glanced at her companion to find Luke paying rapt attention, though she could tell he was already in hunting mode, something he had far more practice with than she.

Mara knew stealth and all, but never before had she taken on a hunt with the realization that starvation awaited them should they fail. Luke had had that for several years. Of course, being human, they could live without meat, but their success in these games was critical to this planet's future in the galaxy's political standing.

The instructor clapped his large hands and the teams broke formation to gather weaponry and other gear from the nearby armory meant for this event. Mara followed Luke, taking note of the items he studied and how he selected a long-range weapon and a short-range one. Mara took a good look at Luke's heavy-duty bow and the thick arrows to accompany it, and was glad she wasn't the one those would be aimed at. Clearly this weapon had been designed specifically for the animal being hunted.

Mara did likewise, though she stocked up on a few other things just to be safe. Shiva gave Mara a disdainful look, but she studiously ignored the other. Mara didn't know these creatures like the Kestans did, and she felt like being prepared.

Luke didn't tease her at all, for which she was grateful. Mara walked beside him to their transport, though just before they boarded, a Kestan from a neighboring team waved at them.

"Best of luck to you both." He called from his transport. "And watch out for the tails!"

Luke waved back. "Thanks!"

Mara nodded her own gratitude and sat down with Luke. Moments later they were flying over the landscape towards the plains that had been spoken of. Their boundaries were marked on GPS devices they'd been given to help them stay where they were supposed to be.

Mara watched the trees whiz by, unable to help but feel nervous and inadequate as their landing zone drew nearer and nearer. Sensing her emotions, Luke placed a hand over one of hers, stilling a tremor she'd not been aware of until then.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, Mara." Luke assured her.

She thinned her lips, but instead of trying to be tough, she decided to be honest with him, hoping her openness would help him come around more. She was willing to try just about anything to aid Luke in coming out of his shell in the romance department.

"Luke, I've never hunted before. I don't know how." Mara looked at his calloused hands, taking the one touching hers and tracing the marks there with her fingertips. "You've got years of experience, and I... the only thing I've hunted is people for Jedi missions."

Mara didn't notice Luke quiver at her touch, but when he spoke, she looked into his eyes. "Mara, it's not really all that different. You are the best at stealth that I know of, and you can do it without the Force, which is doubly impressive."

Not that they were allowed to use it anyway, Mara knew. Afkin had asked that in order to keep things fair, they not use the Force to enhance their abilities. He'd not forbidden them from allowing it to guide them, since it was a part of them they couldn't simply shut off, but he didn't want anyone to suspect them of cheating either. They'd even had to sign a form that the Force would not be used to ensure they won a specific event. They could use it to do things not directly related to the event, but other than that, it was as forbidden as were their lightsabers.

Still, Mara took heart in the face of Luke's optimism, and determined to give it her best, as always. After all, Mara Jade never did anything with only half of her heart.

She took a deep, cleansing breath as their transport landed. "Let's do this."

Luke smiled and thanked their driver, who took off moments after they left the vehicle.

Mara looked to Luke. "Why don't you take point on this? It's the logical choice," she added before he could question her reasoning, "since you've got the most experience. Once we locate the beast, we can then work in tandem."

Luke nodded, glancing around and noting the layout of the land. "Let's find someplace higher up where we can see the terrain as a whole."

Mara spotted a grouping of boulders and gestured. "There."

Luke didn't argue, jogging over to them and scaling their mass with a little effort. Mara was close behind, and they laid flat on the tops to stay inconspicuous. They scanned the area, noting the rock formations, some hills, and even a ravine that seemed to be at odds with the rest of the area. Luke was the first to notice large shapes in the distance. "There's the herd. We're after one of the omega bulls, since they don't breed."

Mara nodded, recalling their directions. The animal they were after was massive, and one of the beasts would have fed the entire Jedi Temple for three days straight. They were mostly muscle, which was what the Kestans were after, but the entire carcass would be used in some fashion, whether it was for clothing, medicine, or any other thing the Kestans needed.

The Kestans had called the animal a hagrabold.

Mara had studied the image of the animal intently, wondering how a mere two people were supposed to take out something of that size.

It reminded Mara of the Tatooinian ronto, but on a much larger, hairier scale. If one were to place the two animals side by side, the desert ronto would look like a nerf standing beside a bantha. The hagrabold had a pair crests running from the nape of their neck to the shoulders— though only the males had the crests— while the tails bore spikes that could gore someone in seconds. These creatures were thick-bodied and apparently fast when need be, though such speeds wore them out quickly as well. One Kestan had commented off-hand about hagrabold thunder, and Mara could only guess that term had come from the sound a herd would make while moving at a fast pace.

Mara took in the sight and then slid with Luke back to the ground. According to their instructor, while their eyesight wasn't the best, hagrabolds _could_ hear very well. Therefore, Mara and Luke would have to approach in silence in order to sneak up on these things.

Mara also realized they would have to somehow separate the intended target from its herd.

"How do we do that?" Mara asked, unaware she'd offered up a half thought.

Luke gave her a puzzled look. "Do what now?"

Mara realized her blunder and cursed under her breath. "I meant, how do we single out the target?"

Luke pursed his lips, considering. "These things might react to predator noises. If we can make the herd nervous, they may be less focused overall, since when pack animals get nervous, their herd structure becomes compromised. Their attention moves to survival, and they don't really think about holes into heir formation."

Mara was admittedly impressed by Luke's answer, but she tilted her head. "Yes, but how do we mimic the predator sounds they'd be familiar with?"

Luke paused, blushing lightly as he realized the flaw in his plan as well. "I... guess we'll just have to improvise."

Mara snickered. "The great hunter stumped by a beginner."

Luke rolled his eyes, but there was a lift to his lips that Mara loved, and she walked with him in silence among the grass and bushes to get closer to the herd.

At one point, Luke moved ahead of her, and Mara took the opportunity to watch Luke in his element. She observed his completely controlled muscle movements; such as the way he stepped with not a single crunch of plant matter underneath his feet. She noticed how his attention seemed to be everywhere and yet forward at the same time, and she even caught him tilting his head a time or two simply to listen.

She was almost waiting for him to place a hand to a rock or something to 'feel' the land as she'd read in a holonovel here and there. Mara couldn't help but deduce that while the man had left Trichi, Trichi hadn't fully left the man.

Luke had clearly not lost the skills gained while living on Trichi, and Mara was glad; it meant he could have something good from his past to still hold to.

When Luke motioned to her to pause, she shook her head to clear it. Luke eyed her for a second, one brow lifted in query as he noticed the gesture. Mara shook her head to let him know she was fine, and he let it drop. Luke then lifted three fingers and pointed to the left. Mara looked and saw three of the herd in that direction... with their target being among them.

Mara indicated her understanding and Luke ducked low beneath another cluster of boulders.

Mara dropped down beside him and he leaned close to whisper in her ear. "Let's start with some basic sounds, and then escalate to predator noises if need be."

"Alright." Mara picked up a loose stone and lobbed it to a point beyond the trio, and when it hit the ground she noticed the entire herd suddenly come to full attention.

Mara held back a whistle: these things really did have good hearing. Or they were just really jumpy by nature. Either way, the noise had worked.

Taking his cue from Mara, Luke found his own stone and tossed it in another direction, and the herd's attention dutifully altered. The sound of their huge feet shifting restlessly was music to Mara's ears, since it meant their plan was working.

Then Mara realized something and leaned in toward Luke again. "If these things run, how are we supposed to chase them on foot?"

Luke eyed her, considering, and then bent around their cover to inspect the area. When he leaned back in, Mara was waiting expectantly. "We can't. I guess we'll just have to sneak up on our target, get as close as possible and shoot its legs to take it down. Then we can take it out once it's down. Go for the jugular, and it'll be dead in seconds." Luke motioned to his neck so she'd understand.

Mara considered. "The herd may flee, or it might stay and fight." She reasoned.

Luke nodded. "The guide didn't really say did he?"

Mara thought it over. "We need a plan for that."

Luke bent around their hideout again and noted that the herd had settled down. He spotted something across the way and looked back at Mara. "I'll circle around them and take a shot from the outcropping of rock on the opposite side of the herd. It looks like I'll get a better vantage point from there anyway. If they try to attack, then I can draw them off while you go for the kill."

"Alright."

Mara remained hidden where she was as Luke slunk away like a shadow, and sooner than she'd expected she lost sight of him entirely. Mara waited, keeping a sharp eye on the beast they were aiming to take down. Mara recalled the beast's body as shown in the holo, but didn't know where its heart was: their instructor had not given them the kill-zone information, probably as an added challenge. Though Mara suspected many of the Kestans already knew them.

An oversight then on the instructor's part, or intentional to test the 'puny humans'? Mara decided it didn't matter, because they were not about to fail in this task. Besides, Luke was right: most predators knew to place the killing blow to the throat anyway, so the throat was their chosen point as well.

Her Force sense whispered at her that something was about to happen and so Mara perked up, eyes on the prize as it shifted lazily about. Mara waited...

The beast in question suddenly shrieked in pain when something pierced its left front leg. It reared as the other hagrabolds jumped away at the sudden disturbance and Mara watched, impressed, when Luke got its left hind leg seconds later. She whistled despite herself: Luke's marksmanship was excellent.

The animal trumpeted again, the sound no doubt carrying for miles, and then the herd exploded into chaos. Mara knew that to go into the mayhem was to invite death, since one of their feet could crush her with little effort. So she sat tight and waited to see what the herd would do. However, Mara now understood the hagrabold thunder analogy perfectly as the ground beneath her rumbled and shivered.

 _Or rather,_ Mara thought with a smirk, _it should have been termed hagrabold earthquake._

When Luke shot the wounded animal a third time, the herd's alpha male bugled a very different sound. The pack turned almost as one at the call to arms and Mara felt Luke's alarm at the sudden attention, but it was tempered with acceptance. She peeked out and saw his form jump from his rock formation to race away, drawing the herd out of Mara's way as planned.

They followed, and Mara noted with some chagrin that the wounded animal tried to follow, though clearly it wouldn't be walking for long. Luke had struck gold with each shot, taking perfect aim for the tendons so the creature would become lame.

Despite herself, Mara felt a pang of sympathy for the animal, and knew she had to end its life soon to keep it from suffering needlessly.

 _Stang, Luke's rubbing off on me in more ways than one,_ Mara mused with a shake of her head. But even she couldn't let an innocent creature suffer, hard-hearted as she could be at times.

Mara sprang from her hiding spot now and charged forward. The lame animal was lagging heavily now, and Mara caught up easily, drawing her sword and slicing the tendon of its final leg now.

It cried out and then began collapsing. Mara dove out of its way, not wanting to die by being crushed by the massive animal. The ground shuddered and shook with the beast's fall, and Mara had to steady herself for a few seconds before the ground stopped moving. Once that was done, she approached the creature.

Mara was nearly to its long neck when her danger sense screamed at her. Mara flattened to the ground as the beast's spiked tail _swooshed_ by overhead. Mara felt the whoosh of air as it passed and blew out a breath. Waiting for the return swing, Mara leapt up just as it went by her. She tuck-and-rolled away from the beast's tail again, wondering why it kept trying to protect itself when it had to know it was doomed. Yet, she also admired its refusal to simply give up.

Mara didn't dwell on it, however, and when the tail moved to strike at her again, Mara swerved... but the tip of one spike grazed her shoulder and Mara screamed in agony. Dropping to the ground, Mara panted, forcing herself to breathe through the pain. She had to finish this before the dying hagrabold did.

Mara retrieved her weapon from where it had landed, and with precise aim slit the beast's substantial throat.

Its tail, having come around for another pass, spasmed as the creature's body seized... and then went limp. Mara breathed a sigh of relief and stepped back a bit from the dead animal.

She gingerly fingered her injury and then sat upon a rock, waiting for Luke's return.

 **00000**

Luke barely kept ahead of the beasts, and he knew he had to get out from in front of the herd soon, or they'd overtake him. He decided to speed from one set of boulders to the next, drawing his pursuit in a random pattern on purpose. Several times the front members of the stampede caught up to him and Luke was forced to weave through their legs, thanking the Force's ability to guide him through the throng of tree-sized legs.

He was trying to wear them down, and Luke knew _he_ could keep running for some time, though a full sprint would require far more energy at longer distances. Still, it was all he could do.

Luke wished briefly that he had Mirat with him, since she could have left these creatures in the dust. But he shook his head: Mirat was where she belonged.

Luke's danger sense spiked anew and he rolled to the left to avoid a kick from one giant foot. The beast it belonged to followed with a thrust of its skull. Luke threw himself down and lay flat. As soon as it passed, Luke leapt back up to continue his race. He cleared the herd for a time, and heard them give chase yet again.

As he drew near another cluster of boulders, the herd caught up with him again, but Luke kept up his fast speed, knowing that soon the creatures would have to give up. Luke's lungs and legs burned, and he willed himself to maintain his pace.

Luke zigged clear of another strike, noting that this one had less energy than the first, and he knew that the hagrabolds were tiring at last. Luke dove behind a group of boulders. As soon as he was out of sight, Luke wedged himself into a crevice while the herd surrounded him.

Counting on their poorer eyesight, Luke remained absolutely still and silent. Just then, a lance of agony from Mara took Luke's breath away, and it was all he could do to not shout her name. His heart pounded, and the Jedi swore it was audible to the animals, but he was only kidding himself. It took several long, tense moments of sniffing, pawing at the ground and angry calls for the herd to move on.

The alpha signaled to his group, and Luke wondered if they'd return to their downed friend. And indeed, they had just started that way when something startled the herd and they instead moved off, panic evident in their manner.

Luke frowned, cautiously crawling from his hiding spot. He poked his head out around the rocks and tried to see what had spooked the hagrabolds. He didn't see anything, but his danger sense was tingling steadily now, and it had nothing to do with the hagrabolds.

Luke wondered if the hagrabolds had possibly heard something instead. That brought his head up, and Luke note how far away from Mara he was now. Luke began an easy jog back towards Mara, trying to try conserving _some_ energy in case something else came at them.

It wasn't until he was halfway there that Luke caught sight of the new threat. "Oh Force..."

 **00000**

Mara's shoulder was in agony, not to mention bleeding still, and she tried to find something to stop the flow with, but there was nothing. Mara's head came up when her danger sense tingled.

Mara stood, scanning the landscape in all directions. She saw the new threat and her heart clenched in momentary fear.

A pack of what looked like fifteen to twenty animals was steadily approaching, clearly confident in their ability to take the kill from whoever had killed the hagrabold.

Mara cursed and considered her options. She could remain hidden and use surprise, but they outnumbered her greatly. She'd have to stand and fight, hoping she could hold them off until help arrived.

The entire event had been broadcasted to a theater where spectators were watching. That meant their ride back was also watching; waiting to pick them up now that the hunt was done.

Mara thinned her lips, checked her arsenal, and moved to the other side of the dead animal. The lead predator saw her and howled. The new threat looked like giant hairless dogs with four-toed paws, harpooned tails, and long, thin... _sharp_ teeth. Their olive green bodies gleamed with a high sheen in the sunlight, and their dark blue eyes shone with a determination and confidence that mirrored Mara's.

She would not give this hunt up without a fight.

The creatures charged forward, some of their number sprinting to get to Mara first. She held her sword in one hand and a dagger in the other. Mara sliced at the first animal to leap at her, and caught it in the front paw. It yelped and pounced away to lick it's paw, but Mara had no time to contemplate it.

Another beast leapt for her and Mara sidestepped a paw-strike, stabbing up with her knife to get the animal in the chest. It fell limply to the ground and Mara turned to deal with the next animal in line.

It snapped angrily at her, but Mara ducked, though a fourth rammed into her, knocking Mara to the ground. Her shoulder impacted with a stone and she hissed in pain, but struck the animal still atop her with the knife, knowing her life depended on her ability to not dwell on her pain.

The hound took the slice in the muzzle and backed off, but before Mara could move another took its place. It swiped the knife from her hand, and Mara barely got that limb out of the way of a bite that would have sunk completely through her wrist.

The animal lifted its head back, ready to bite her face, and Mara threw up her hands to stop it... but then the animal jerked and fell away. Mara blinked in surprise, looking to see an arrow lodged in its heart.

More howls and yelps sounded as the animals changed direction to face the new threat. Mara leapt to her feet to find Luke surrounded by a large number of the animals. They seemed to have deemed the newcomer a larger threat, since Mara was down.

Taking their blunder as her opportunity, Mara attacked one from behind and it turned on her, swiping with a clawed paw. Mara dodged, struck it in the foot in return and then sped to Luke's side as he was set upon by three beasts at once.

Luke spun first left and then right, and two of the three head-butted each other. The third was shot in the chest by yet another bow before Mara got to Luke's side.

She and Luke stood back to back, ready to defend themselves from the pack until help arrived. The creatures surrounded them, and several prepared to spring... but then a spit of fire caught one in the rear end and it yelped repeatedly as it caught fire.

The rest of the pack saw this, looked up, and fled the scene, tails tucked between their legs. Luke and Mara saw a pair of Kestans chase the animals back into the forest, spitting tongues of fire at them until the creatures had all vanished.

Luke shot the burning one and it fell to the ground. Mara grunted once it was all over, the adrenaline leaving, and bringing with it a reminder of her shoulder. She sank to a sitting position, fingering her injury with great care, hissing as it stung upon contact.

"Mara?" Luke sat beside her, his concern clear as day. She glanced at him, seeing it when he found her shoulder. "Ouch..."

Mara bit back a cry when he too checked the injury, his tender movements hurting nonetheless. "No kidding. But I'll be okay." She dismissed, waving her free hand: she'd had worse.

Luke didn't get to respond, because the Kestans approached them then. "Jedi Skywalker, Jedi Jade, congratulations on completing the first event. We will process the carcass. Meanwhile, your ride is waiting to take you back." The one speaking spotted the blood. "And medical help will also be available."

Luke stood and offered Mara a hand up, but she rose under her own power, determined to not show any weakness. Luke thinned his lips briefly, but said nothing, climbing into the speeder with her.

Mara and Luke remained silent for the trip, though at one point Mara softened, knowing she was hurting her best friend with her callous approach. She rested her head on Luke's shoulder somewhat timidly, sensing his surprise at the move. But then he placed an arm around Mara in turn, careful of her wound, and held her silently, his acceptance flowing between them with ease.


End file.
